What Do You Say To Taking Chances
by purplemonkey23
Summary: When Bella dies Edward and Jacob go to far in the woods one night. Now they have to deal with the consequences. How do they deal and what is going to happen. JXE mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I would greatly appreciate it if you would review, especially with any constructive criticism so I can make the story better.**

**Enjoy.**

Edward looked at Jacob both men mourning the death of Bella sitting on the edge of the cliff remembering all the times they had shared with her both drowning in misery. They sat and listened to the waves hit against the bottom of the cliff neither of them saying a word.

Edward looked over at Jacob and caught his eyes big and brown just like Bella's, he noticed Jacob in a new light he had a new sensation going through his body, "you have her eyes" Edward said as he placed his hand on Jacobs cheek and gently lent in and delicately placed a kiss on his lips.

The kiss got deeper and more passionate before Jacob broke it off and got up taking Edwards hand both boys running through the woods until they got to a cabin they went inside and assaulted each other with more kisses. Moving swiftly into the bedroom.

Edward unzips Jacobs trousers before discarding of his own. Meanwhile Jacob took of his top and was lying in the middle of a huge bed. Edward gently climbed on top of him both crying out in pleasure as the night went on eventually Jacob went to sleep cuddling into Edward, while Edward softly hummed and stroked him.

When morning came Jacob woke up alone he looked around the small cabin before gathering his clothes and leaving, feeling somewhat empty shaking the feeling he picked up his clothes and hurried back home, before anyone got worried and started looking for him. He reached his house in no time fortunately no one had noticed he was gone so he was able to act as if nothing had happened.

Jacob went about his day normally nothing different except for the fact he was yearning for Edward he couldn't shake the feeling of desire for the Leech.

Edward got back to the Cullen home and managed to get to his room undisturbed he lay on his bed replaying the night before again and again. He loved Bella even though she was dead he loved her, but that didn'tstop him wanting Jacob he kept thinking how loving he was and how cute he looked as he drifted off to sleep. Edward stared at his ceiling all night wishing he was once again laying next to the warmth of Jacob.

**Please let me know if it is worth continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**heres the second chapter its not very good and i promise i will try and make the third chapter long it just might take me a while.**

Weeks went by and neither Edward or Jacob had tried to get in touch with each other. Worrying about running into each other wasn't a problem as Jacob lived in La plush and Edward in Forks, they missed each other but neither were brave enough to admit it.

Edward sat in the family living room watching some show he wasn't really paying attention to his mind lost on Jacob contemplating whether to go and see him, try to talk to him, as Carlisle came in.

"Edward, everyone is away hunting they should be back soon, I need to go down to La Plush on a house call so wont be back to later will you be alright on your own"

" I'll be fine Carlisle i am 109 years old" Edward replied laughing he turned back round to Carlisle to see him he had heard him correctly "did you say La Plush" he asked worried something was wrong with Jacob

"Yes I got a phone call from Sam Uely one of the wolves have been ill fore several weeks which is unusual for a wolf, and as their temperature is far too high to go to a doctor normally they asked me to go take a look"

"Did he say which one" Edward enquired praying it wasn't Jacob he couldn't stand it if the warm lump was sick. he cared too much about him, he would need to go see him soon.

"sorry son he don't but I will tell you when I get home" Carlisle said when he saw the worry scrawled across his sons face. he then left the house and got into his Mercedes S55 AMG. heading to La Push.

Jacob woke up and ran to the toilet emptying the contains of his stomach like he had for the past few weeks he sat next to the toilet feeling terrible when he heard a knock at the door he stood up and unlocked it and Sam walked in.

"Hey, how you feeling " he said as he walked over to Jacob who had sat back down.

Jacob looked up and debated whether to tell the truth or not he opted for lying "fine just a little bug should be better soon" he said trying to sound happy and optimistic.

"don't lie to me Jacob I have asked your father to call Doc Cullen"

"why, did you do that " Jacob shouted angrily

" because Jacob we don't get sick and its been weeks now hes the only doctor who will be able to treat you properly"

Jacob sighed, he carefully stood up and flushed the toilet, walking to the sink he washed his hands and splashed water on his face.

He turned to Sam " em, could I have some privacy to get cleaned and dressed" he asked

Sam looked at him nodding "I'll be down stairs" and left the bathroom shutting the door behind him, Jacob rushed over and locked it.

He stood looking in the mirror as he brushed his teeth to get rid of the sick taste, thinking what could be wrong with him, hoping it was nothing serious. He took a quick shower and changed into jeans and a t-shirt before going downstairs to the living room where his father and Sam sat with Dr Cullen.

Carlisle stood up to greet Jacob as he entered the room. "Hello Jacob I`m Carlisle come take a seat and tell me what seems to be the problem" Carlisle said as he sat back down.

Jacob hesitantly walked over to where the other men sat and took a seat furthest away from them, he looked at Carlisle and explained that he had been incredibly sick and Sam butted in and explained Wolves were fast healers it was incredibly rare if they got sick, and unheard of to be sick for this amount of time.

Carlisle looked over at Jacob and said he would take some tests and try to figure out what was wrong after he took blood and urine samples Carlisle headed back to his car all Jacob could do now was wait.

**please review, thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello can I say thanks for reviewing to roswell lover11, twimama77, Zuzauri and maisha you all made my really crapty day much much better. and also got me writing this chapter quicker I was going to wait till tomorrow but here it is.**

Edward was lying on the couch in his room when Carlisle arrived back lost is Clair Du lune by Debussy, he didn't even hear him walk through the front door.

He was lost in peacefulness until he heard his name called. He turned of the music and went quickly down the stairs he saw Carlisle in the living room his briefcase sat on the small, antique, mahogany coffee table.

Carlisle turned to Edward "Hello son how was your afternoon"

" peace full" Edward said with a laugh in his voice peace was a very hard thing for him to get normally the house was so noisy with them all living their and even when they where trying to be quiet he always heard thoughts.

"so which wolf was sick " Edwards said looking at his father who's mind was going over all different sorts of tests he should send away for. Not even thinking of the name of the wolf.

"Jacob Black, Billy Blacks son. you might know him, he and Bella used to be friends" Carlisle ended the sentence quietly, being cautious round the subject of Bella.

"yeah I've heard of him, do you know whats wrong" Edward asked worried

"Not yet I've got to run some tests first but I really don't know what I'm looking for"

Jacob was sent to his room to rest, he looked at the ceiling wishing he could be doing something else he was completely bored he looked at the clock it had been two days since Carlisle and came to take the tests, and he wished he had some results he absolutely detested the waiting game. Patience wasn't one of Jacobs strong points.

He decided to get up and get something to eat, he suddenly had a craving for pickle sandwiches, he went down stairs and no one was there he like the quietness but why didn't his father tell him he was going out.

He sat eating the pickle sandwich watching T.V when the phone rang. muting the T.V he went and piske it up

"Hello"

"Hello Its Carlisle Cullen is that Jacob"

"yeah, have you found out whats wrong"

"yes, but I need you to come here so I can double check"

"why is it serious"

"not really, I just need you to some here so that we can just confirm I will tell you more when you arrive"

"OK, what time"

"any time but try and make it soon, ok Jacob "

"sure Dr, see you soon"

"see you soon young Jacob "

Jacob turned the television fully off and waited for his father to return, sitting on the couch he worried what could be the matter hours later his father came through the door and Jacob turned to look at him as he wheeled to where Jacob was.

"Hi Dad how was your day"

"fine just fishing with Charlie" Billy replied

"cool, em, Carlisle Cullen phoned today"

"oh yeah what did he say"

"he might know whats wrong with me he just wants to double check, he wants me to go up there so he can check"

"when"

"he just said anytime soon"

"well call him in the morning and WE'LL go up tomorrow, ok"

"sure Dad, I'm not really in the mood for dinner so I`m just going to go to bed ok"

"sure Jacob you rest"

When morning came Jacob phoned the Cullen house a sweet melody like voice floated through the line "Hello Cullen residence"

"Hi this is Jacob Black is Carlisle there"

Edwards heart fluttered at the thought of Jacob being on the phone he loved the fact he was talking to him right now, it was so cute how he was so nervouse

"Hi Jacob hes in his study I can get him for you though"

" em, thanks"

Jacob could here muffled voices before a clear one shot through the phone

"Hello Jacob, what can I do for you"

"I was just wondering if it was ok to come up to day to get you know checked"

"yes sure, that would be great"

"ok, me and my father will be up in a few hours"

"I will see you soon young Jacob"

"see ya"

Edward watched as carlisle hung up the phone "he's coming here " Edward asked excitedly

"yes Edward they should be here soon, why the sudden interest in this boy Edward" Carlisle asked

Edward hesitated "promise not to judge"

"I promise"

"me and Jacob we sort of spent the night together as in spent the night, spent the night"

"Oh, and what are your feelings towards young Jacob"

" To be totally honest I think I love him, I'm just scared Carlisle I know he won't love me we're supposed to be enemys we're meant to hate each other"

"rules are made to be broken son, and if you truly love him tell him"

"I can't"

"son you need to take the chance I don't want you to spend your life all alone"

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything Carlisle"

"ok son I'm going to call everyone into the living room to inform them of the guests we are soon expecting"

"ok I'll help"

Once everybody was in the living room Carlisle told them that Billy and Jacob would be there soon he looked to Edward and thought to him "do you want to tell them of your feelings"

Edward nodded his head and stood up "everyone, I would like to say something"

"what is it son " Esme asked from where she sat with Carlisle

" Jacob and I we spent the night together we haven't seen each other since but I think I love him"

"wow, my Lil bro finally gave it up well done Edward" Emmet said

"this is wonderful I didn't think you'd find anyone after Bella oh, I`m so happy for you Edward" Alice said as she skipped over and hugged him

" calm down dear" Jasper said to his petite wife "I'm happy for you Edward" Jasper said looking at Edward

"well I'm not looking forward to the smell of dog but if it will make you happy I;m sure I can endure it" Rosalie said with a smile

Esme's face carried a grin that stretched from one side to the other she walked over to Edward and whispered " I'm incredibly happy for you son"

"Before we all get carried away I need to talk to Jacob he may not feel the same way"

"he'd be an Idiot not to " Emmet said grinning

"Alice can you see what might happen" Rosalie asked and everybody looked towards the petite vampire

"no, I cant I'm blind when it comes to the wolfs" she said trying harder and harder to see something

Jasper laughed at his wifes frustration and placed his arm around her.

The door bell rang and all the vampires looked towards the door finally Esme got up to go and open it.

"come on in, we're all in the living room, can I get you anything tea, coffee, juice food"

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of your reviews I am really thankful and pleased that they have all be good and with every good review it just encourages me to write more so thanks for making me want to update. this is my 4th day of writing this story and I have been doing a chapter a day I can't promise that it will continue but I sure will try.**

**enjoy.  
**

Jacob and Billy moved into the hallway as the politely declined Esme's offer for food or drinking they followed her down the hall looking at the magnificent paintings that hung at either sides.

They moved into the living room, and every eye in the room went on young Jacob. Feeling nervous he was incredibly glad when Carlisle spoke up.

"well hello"

"Hello" Billy said coldly Jacob just muttered a "Hi" under his breath. which all the Cullens picked up clearly. Jacob kept his head to the floor not really wanting to be there and see him, he really didn't want to be in the same room as Edward since what happened. He didn't want to admit to himself but he was still upset that Edward had left him alone, he tried pushing back the feelings of love he had for Edward but he was always plaguing his mind. Jasper felt the love radiate of Jacob and smiled it had to be a good sign. After a few minutes of awkward silence Carlisle spoke again.

"Now your here why don't we go upstairs and check you over, ok"

Carlisle walked out of the room, Jacob shuffling behind him with his hands in his pockets eyes still fixated on the ground and Billy was wheeling beside Jacob. Carlisle helped Billy up the stairs much to his disgust, as Jacob saw the look of disgust on his fathers face and snickered quietly, Carlisle smiled warmly as he heard the young wolf laugh. They reached the top of the stairs and Billy got back in his chair they then went down the hall and into a small hospital like room.

Once the entered Carlisle looked at Jacob and spoke " could you go lie on the bed please Jacob" and pointed to the bed at the other side of the room.

Jacob looked at his father who nodded before slowly walking over and getting on the bed, feeling uncomfortable he looked at the ceiling, counting the tiles and hoping he could leave soon.

"So what do you think is wrong with Jacob, Carlisle" asked Billy curiously as he watched the Dr set up some equipment. putting a machine right next to the bed

"well I have my suspicions" he said not adding anymore as he finished setting up the equipment.

Downstairs the rest of the Cullens were sitting silently listening to the conversation that was taking place upstairs. intrigued by Carlisle's choice of words as he was blocking his thoughts Edward couldn't get into his mind and as there was a wolf involved Alice was blind they were utterly clueless to anything about to happen.

"He'll be alright Edward" Esme said looking at her son smiling, as she watched him pace back and forth, clearly upset.

"Hopefully" Edward said sighing. He wanted to be there next to Jacob but he knew he would be sent away. so he just sat down and waited for what was going to happen.

The rest of the room looked at Edward eyes full of sympathy he had lost Bella and now he was getting the chance to love again. they all hoped that he would be allowed to take it. He deserved happiness, he deserved someone after all that time alone he deserved someone to have forever each of them had a mate a significant other why shouldn't he be allowed that.

Jacob looked at Carlisle worried wondering what the Doctor could be thinking, why wasn't he more specific when he said he had suspicions. He waited patiently for Carlisle to speak, as Carlisle walked over to Jacob he cleared his throat and looked at Jacob.

"you are showing signs that someone who's pregnant would show, so I sent away for a pregnancy test which came back positive"

Jacob gasped thinking to himself how could he be pregnant he was a guy, men they didn't get pregnant, it was against the laws of nature or something like that.

Billy just nodded along, Jacob looked at his father in disbelieve how could he not be freaking out questing it how could he be taking it so lightly this was definitely not something to take lightly.

"there a stories" Billy began "that male wolfs can get pregnant just stories mind you, never seen it happen before" looking at Jacob Billy held a look that said I will tell you later Jacob could only hope he would.

"well we don't know or sure yet so we need to check Jacob could you lift your shirt up slightly" and Carlisle went to pick something up.

Jacob lifted his shirt just so you could see his stomach feeling incredibly uncomfortable and really really stupid. Carlisle walked over to him and smirked "this might be a little cold" he said as he squeezed a cold gel on Jacobs stomach. Jacob squirmed a little when the gel first hit his stomach but soon got used to it.

Putting the wand on Jacobs stomach and moving it around to see if he could see anything Carlisle finally stopped on one place and looked at it thoroughly before turning to Jacob

"well it looks like you are indeed pregnant"

pointing the screen "see there that's your baby, it looks as though it has created a womb in your stomach, so it can survive, being sick every morning is just part of being pregnant it should pass soon" Jacob looked at the screen that was a baby it was tiny it looked like a peanut.

" so Jacob I just need to ask you a few questions"

Jacob turned his head from the screen and Carlisle turned it off and handed Jacob some wipes to clean the gel of his stomach, Jacob really didn't want to answer the questions but he knew he had too. he got off the bed and sat at the seat next to his father Carlisle sat across from them. He looked at his father who was smiling at him reassuringly. and then turned his head back to Carlisle ready to answer any questions.

Downstairs the room gasped in shock as they heard the words Carlisle said to Jacob. Everybody looked at Edward who had stood up fighting with himself not to go up and be by Jacobs side. all he wanted to tell him is that they will get through it together. Esme stood up and wrapped her arms around Edward.

"I am so happy for you" she smiled and hugged him tighter before letting him go and sitting down there was then a chorus of congratulations from his siblings. The girls started gushing over baby stuff not even questioning the fact that the child might not be Edward's.

A child Edward smiled at the thought.

Jacob was pregnant, and Edward just knew it was his.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok I worked pretty hard on this chapter have been busy the last few days with tests and homework not to mention finalising a dram play I have to perform in a few days so been a little stressed and been really unusually tired so hop you enjoy.**

"Jacob I myself don't have a full understanding on how this happened, but I need to ask you a few basic questions is that alright"

Carlisle looked at Jacob who just nodded

" How long have you been sexually active"

Jacobs cheeks heated up pretty sure that blushing anymore than he was, was impossible. He hesitated before answering

"not long " he whispered suddenly fascinated with his shoes.

"the date of conception looks around a few weeks ago was this your first time"

Jacob nodded "yeah" never looking up this was so humiliating.

"have you had sexual intercourse since"

an almost inaudible "no" escaped from Jacobs lips

Jacob turned his head slightly to his father so that they could see each other pleading with his eyes to get out their. Billy noticed his sons desperate look an turned to Carlisle

" is their any chance we could do this at another date we have things to do today" Billy said gruffly not waiting for an answer before wheeling himself out of the office Jacob following closely behind him.

When they reached the end of the hall Jacob helped his father down the stairs not bothering to say goodbye they just left the house, not turning back all that could be heard was the screech of the tires as the truck reversed and speeded down the Cullens long driveway.

Carlisle walked into the living room with a solemn look upon his face, "I take it you all heard " they all nodded par Edward who just sat there looking at Carlisle wanting answers he didn't understand how this happened, what was going to happen now, so many questions so little answers.

Once they reached home and got inside Billy sent Jacob upstairs to rest and phoned Sam "Sam, its Billy"

"Hi Billy, whats going on"

"the Doctor has figured out what is wrong with Jacob"

"really, whats wrong with him then"

"I'd rather tell you in person, how fast can you be here"

"I'm not busy the now so five minutes"

"I'll see you soon Sam"

"see you in a minute Billy" and both men hung up the phone. Billy then wheeled himself into the kitchen and took a cold beer out the fridge and took a sip and relaxed, going back into the living room turning on the t.v waiting for Sam to appear.

Jacob lay on his back on his bed listening to Paramore with his hand rested on his stomach, thinking about what he should do, he shut his eyes and tried to sleep not wanting to think about breeding with the bloodsucker anymore. He twisted and turned until he could get comfy but it was happening he felt uncomfortable in every position finally giving up he resumed staring at the ceiling.

Sam arrived at the Black house just walking in, he saw Billy in the living room he coughed to make his prescience known.

"Hello Sam, take a seat"

Sam moved further into the house and took a seat in the big brown arm chair.

"so Billy whats wrong" Sam asked worried about his pack mate

"Jacob well he's pregnant"

"Pregnant" Sam asked making sure he was hearing right

"yes pregnant"

"but I thought"

"yes the last one was a few hundred years ago, and we both know how that happened"

"Blood suckers, has he confessed to which is the father yet"

"no, we have barley talked about it apart from when visiting Doctor Cullen"

" can we talk with him now"

"no, I sent him to rest, I just needed to inform you of the situation, we will talk with him in the morning "

"are you going to call"

"yes tonight, I will call"

"good"

the few minutes silence between the men was disturbed by feet pounding across the hallway above them to the bathroom with a slam of the bathroom door. Sam looked at Billy with a knowing look between the two Sam headed up the stairs and stood outside the bathroom door gently tapping on the door hearing Jacob spill the contents of his stomach down the toilet.

"Jacob, Jacob can I come in" he said gently listening for a response getting none he tried again.

"Hey Jacob its Sam can I come in"

"yeah" came a quiet hoarse reply

Sam turned the door handle and slowly entered the bathroom he went down and sat next to Jacob

"how do you feel" he asked sympathetically

" I feel great, never better in fact I feel so damn good that do cartwheels and handstands while singing cheers" came the sarcastic reply from Jacob as he once more leaned over the toilet to hurl.

"that bad, huh" Sam said as he pulled Jacob into him and started rubbing is back, trying to comfort the Young wolf.

Tears started to fall from Jacobs eyes and he began weeping and the older wolf just sat their and let him. Jacob looked up at Sam looking so young and vulnerable he whimpered out " I can't do this" he began weeping harder after an hour he had finally exhausted himself and went to sleep. Sam picked him up and took him to his bedroom putting him under the covers and tucking him in he turned of the light and shut the door gently before returning down stairs.

"how is he" asked Billy when he saw Sam enter the room.

"he's tired, physically and emotionally. hes asleep now probably won't wake up till morning"

"good he needs his rest"

"well I need to go Emily is probably wondering where I have gotten too" he said laughing

"yes well good night Sam. thank you "

"welcome, I'll see you tomorrow Billy" Sam said and walked out the door.

* * *

Alice looked at Carlisle "so whens he coming back" she asked excitedly

"I'm unsure of any details but if they don't get intouvh soon I shall call and make arrangements" he said addressing everyone in the room.

"Carlisle next time their up can you occupy Billy on his own I would like to talk with Jacob" Edward asked pleadingly

"I'll see what I can do son" Carlisle smiled at his son

they sat contented and went back to the "normal" things they did Edward caught his eyes in a mirror and decided he needed to go hunting informing Esme and Carlisle of his hunt and insisting that he needed no company he left the house and full speed to go and eat for the first time in days.

* * *

Morning came and Jacob woke up and couldnt remember how he got in bed. Suddenly nusea hit and he ran to the bathroom once the sickness subsided he walked to the sik and splashed some water on his face and then proceeded to brush his teeth several times to get the sick taste out of his mouth. He went to his bedroom while crossing the landing he heard noise from down stairs he quickly got changed and went to see what the noise is about.

On the table sat a huge feast his Dad and Sam. and Emily was flipping pancakes She was the first one to notice him as he walked in the room she smiled warmly at him and greeted him then both men noticed and said their mornings

"go take a seat " Emily ordered "I'm making breakfast for you boys today"

"to what do we owe the pleasure of your cooking this morning" asked Jacob

" well I hear you've been feeling poorly nothing like a proper meal to get you feeling better"

"yeah, thanks Emily"

"my pleasure" she said as she placed a pile of pancakes in front of him he looked at them with hungry eyes before drowning them in syrup and digging in ignoring anything else happening Emily watched him and giggled before sitting next Sam and Eating her own breakfast.

Once Jacob was finished he set his knife and fork down and leanded back and relaxed.

"well Emily that was amazing I may have to keep you here"

"thank you Jacob " she said and smiled

The boys talked about random stuff as Emily cleared up and done the dishes she then went and kissed Sam and told him she was leaving mentioning something about a girls day out, once they heard the door shut before either Sam or Billy could address Jacob about he got pregnant Jacob spoke

"Dad, Sam I wanted to tell you something" he said quielty

both men looked at him expectantly both thinking he was going to tell them how it happened but his next words shocked them into silence.

"I want an abortion"

**please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter**

Sam and Billy looked at Jacob mouths opened wide, still processing what Jacob had just told them.

"It's possible right, I mean when your pregnant you can have an abortion right"

"normally but this isn't a normal pregnancy Jacob" Billy explained

"I know but I'm only 17 and I'm a boy how am In supposed to handle this, how am I supposed to raise a baby, I just cant do it" Jacob finished with a sob

Sam looked over at Jacob seeing the boy upset he explained " we are all here to help you no one is going to turn their back on you, your family"

Jacob still sobbing due to the hormones smiled slightly it was such nice things that Sam was saying he quickly tried to wipe away the tears feeling really stupid for crying at all.

"Jacob who's the father " asked Billy tentatively

"I want to tell you but I don't want you to hate me" Jacob said nervously looking anywhere but at the men before him.

"son I could never hate you please tell me who it is, we already know its a vampire" Billy said

" how do you know its a vampire " Jacob enquired

"Jake the only way you can pregnant is by mating with a vampire" Sam answered

"oh" Jacob didn't know what to say now.

"so whats the name we just want to know Jacob nothing bad will happen"

"Edward" came a silent reply that neither men could pick up

"sorry Jacob could you speak up" asked his father gently

"its Edwards" Jacob said clearer looking at the floor not wanting to see the disappointment in his Dad or Sam's face.

"Cullen" asked Sam even thou he knew the answer

"yes Edward Cullen"

"but how " Billy asked flabbergasted

"we were both upset over Bella and one thing led to an other, but he doesn't want me he left before I awoke and I haven't heard from him" Jacob replied sadly

"he used you" Sam asked mad nobody used his pack mate

"no, in a way I guess we used each other its fine"

"it's not fine your pregnant Jacob you need to talk with him" ordered Billy "and soon"

"but I'm not keeping it"

"keeping it or not you need to include Edward in the decision"

Jacob nodded his head "I will go see him now"

"do you want me to drive you" asked Sam

Jacob shock his head "no this is something I must do on my own"

the other men just watched Jacob walk out the door and heard the tires screech down the drive way.

* * *

After going back and forth on his decision to go up the Cullens drive he was finally at the door everyone knew he was there they could here him but they were waiting for him to knock on the door before the opened it. After hesitating for ten minutes he finally knocked on the door he didn't wait long before a small pixie girl opened the door

"Hi, do you want to come in" she asked excitedly

Suddenly their was blond Man behind her putting his hand on her shoulder

"soory about my wife she gets excited easily, come on in" he said and they moved to the side to let Jacob through the door

"em, Is Edward here"

"yeah, let me get him " said Alice as she at Vampire speed went upstairs

"can I get you anything to drink or eat" asked Jasper

"no I'm fine " replied Jacob politely

"what are you doing here" Jacob heard an angel like voice say from the stairs, he turned to see Edward standing next to Alice he cleared his throat before talking.

"we kinda need to talk"

"ok, come up to my room"

Jacob followed Edward up the same stairs he had followed Carlisle up the day before but when they got to the top they turned the other way walking down the hall until they reached Edwards room. When they walked in Jacob looked around in amazement at the large spacious room there were Cd's on shelf's covering the walls a couch and a bed when he saw the bed he looked to Edward and said

"thought you didn't sleep" and pointed to the bed

"no we don't" Edward said with a small laugh in his voice

"then why the bed " suddenly realisation hit him and he knew why "oh"

"yeah oh" Edward repeated "so what did you need to talk to me about" Edward asked knowing what went on yesterday he hoped this what Jacob wanted to talk about

"well do you remember the night we spent together " Jacob said whilst blushing

"yes" Edward said with a smirk on his face remembering the night they had spent together

Jacob went and sat on the couch unsure of hot to get his words out.

"Well something else happened that night"

Sensing Jacobs distress Edward sat next to him began rubbing his back soothingly but he just moved further away from Edward. Edward was hurt by Jacobs action but let it go.

"Whats wrong Jacob"

"I'm pregnant" he said as tears started falling from his eyes "that's why we were here yesterday Carlisle confirmed it"

Edward looked at Jacob and decided to be truthful "I know"

"what do you mean you know" Jacob asked as the tears began to stop

"vampires well we have really great hearing while you were up here we were silent we could here "

"never heard of privacy" Jacob asked angrily

"I'm sorry"

"yeah well I have something else I need to tell you"

"what" asked Edward curious as he didn't want to read Jacobs mind right now to give him privacy he had to wait until the young wolf was ready to say what he needed to.

"I want an abortion, but since this is part of you too guess I had to tell you"

Edward sat shocked " you want to kill our child" he asked slowly

"its not really alive " Jacob said sheepishly

"your not killing it Jacob" Edward said angrily

"its my body you don't get a say in what I do with it"

"as long as my child is in your body I get a say"

"well it won't be in it much longer will it" Jacob said and then ran out of Edwards room down the stairs and then out of the Cullen house

Edward was still standing in his room punching the door he yelled "damn it"

* * *

Days had passed and Jacob hadn't spoken to Edward since he had told hi of the pregnancy. He knew he would have to see hi soon as it would be Dr Cullen who would have to perform the procedure no other Dr could do it.

But as the days passed he wondered if he really wanted to get rid of the child, during his sleep he had been dreaming of a child in every dream it changed between boy and girl but all he felt was immense love towards it.

The next thing he heard was the door to his room being chapped on "come in" he yelled loud enough so the person on the other side of the door could here him.

"Jacob get dressed we need to go to the Cullens house " said his Dad

"why do we need to go there" asked Jacob as he sat up

"so that you can have a check up and inform Dr Cullen of any decisions you have made" Billy went to leave the room "I'll be waiting in the living room we're leaving in ten minutes ok"

"ok Dad"

* * *

Jacob was once again lying on the small bed in the hospital like room, Coming to the Cullens house was awkward when he came in Edward was no where to be seen every other cullen was there apart from him, it didn't surprise him Edward was good at leaving.

Carlisle sat at the side of Jacob "so your father said you've cam to a decision"

Jacob looked at the Dr and nodded

"so what have you decided to do Jacob"

"I have decided.....

**please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I had some spare time so I thought I would update quickly, thanks for all the reviews hope you enjoy this chapter.**

" I'm going to keep it" Jacob finished

A broad smile grew across Carlisle face when Jacob finished the sentence.

"that's great, what drove you to make that decision"

Jacob put his hand on his abdomen "I love it" looking at where is hand rested

Billy smiled a proud smile at his son overjoyed at his sons decision.

"its a part of me and after thinking about it really hard I don't think I could live with myself if I killed it"

"ok, well then here's a list" Carlisle handed Jacob a piece of paper "of foods and drinks you should steer clear of and I'll call you to make an appointment for a check up"

"ok thank you Doc"

"your welcome just be careful ok"

Jacob nodded his head and him and his father left the room. Going down stairs and out of the door not saying anything to anyone"

* * *

Once home they sat down and looked over the list so they knew what Jacob could not eat for the next nine months.

"ok so no soft cheese or coslew or potato salad this doesn't sound to hard" Jacob said laughing "no raw meat, who eats raw meat anyway" Jacob laughed at the fact that people even put this on the list who goes out and eats raw meat its disgusting. "no parma ham or salami no liver, no shark, swordfish, marlin. no alcohol" seems easy enough Jacob thought his eyes going down and down the list "only 200g of coffee a day that's only 2 mugs of instant, Dad"

"yes son"

"I need my coffee, how am I supposed to survive on such a little amount"

"I'm sure you'll manage son" Billy said laughing

* * *

Carlisle walked over to Edwards room and chapped the door "can I come in Edward"

"sure" came a lifeless reply

Carlisle opened the door and walked over to the Bed where Edward was lying he sat at the Edge and Edward sat up.

"so hes aborting it your going to do it" Edward asked coldly

"son didn't you hear"

"no I thought I'd give him some privacy"

"Edward its good news he's going to keep it"

"really that's great, I need to see him"

"give him some time son ok" Carlisle said and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him leaving a Joyful Edward alone with a grin on his face.

* * *

The pack were called for a meeting everyone sat in the living room and waited for Sam to start speaking.

"I have called you all here as we have news" Sam looked down at Jacob before continuing

"Jacob is pregnant" they waited for everyone to soak in the news Jared was the first to speak up

"how?"

"well their are legends that when a wolf and a vampire are intimate the wolf can get pregnant"

this time Embry spoke up " you did it with a vampire"

Jacob shyly nodded looking away from his pack mates, Sam spoke up for Jacob sensing the young wolfs embarrassment.

"Yes Jacob was intimate with a Vampire he has made the decision to keep the child, as his pack mates we will stick by him anyone with a problem will take it up with me is that clear"

Everyone nodded, then Quill asked the question that was on everybody's mind "does this mean the treaty changes I mean I am just assuming it is a Cullen so are they allowed on our land now"

"it is unsure what will happen we will make decision when we come to it ok"

"so was it a Cullen " asked Seth

"yes" said Jacob

"which one " they all questioned at the same time

Jacob hesitated before answering unsure of how they would react "Edward"

"so whats going to happen now are you two together or something"

"The road ahead is unclear and it is Jacobs decision what relationship he has with Edward none of us will judge"

* * *

Onc everyone had left Jacob helped Emily and Sam clean up the mess the pack had left behind, once the living room was cleared Emily went to do the dishes and Sam turned to Jacob.

"I don't know if your father has told you but he called Kiba"

"Kiba I haven't see n her since I was six"

"yes well she has an understanding of all of this "

"when will she be here"

" A few days shes in North Carolina right now shes got to cross the whole country"

"ok, I better be getting home now I'm a little tired"

Jacob stood up and walked to the door before going he turned to Sam "thanks for everything I'm lucky to have you as a friend and alpha"

"your welcome now go home and rest"

Jacob nodded and let the house.

Emily came up behind sam and leaned over and hugged him "your a good man you know that"

"nope " sam said laughinf Emily came in front of him and sat on him and started placing kisses up his neck

"well maybe I should show you" getting off him "in the bedroom" they both ran up the stairs and enjoyed the rest of their night together alone.

* * *

Jacob got home and went straight to bed he fell asleep as son as hi head hit the pillow and dreamed of the child once more.

* * *

Edward took a shower after returning home from a quick hunting trip he decided to give Jacob a ew days to come to him before he went to Jacob. He then went and sat with his family in the living room as they watched Forrest Gump together.

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey here's a little chapter hope to get another up soon haven't been able to really work on it New Moon came out today and went to shops to buy it after begging my Dad to take me so been watching that and all the special features **

Weeks passed and Jacob was still getting morning sickness, he had been informed that Kiba would be coming soon he was going up to the Cullen house for and appointment to check on the baby tomorrow and his stomach now had a very small but defined bump.

Emily had been great she knew alot about pregnancys, and what to do and was always happy to help, but he knew he would have to talk to Edward soon a large part of him wanted too but a small part a part that was being favoured at the moment didn't want to see him at all.

* * *

Edward didn't do much between the last visit Jacob had at the house he still attended school and went hunting did most family aspects, put he was fighting with himself to go see the mutt he missed him, he wanted to know how he was doing how their child was doing. He intended to talk to him tomorrow while he was up or his check up.

"Hi" Esme said as he walked in to his room

"Hi" Edward replied looking over to her

"He's coming over tomorrow"

"yeah, I know"

"Edward I ask one thing don't get him stressed we heard the fight "

"I know I was just angry"

"yes but you need to learn to keep your anger under control"

"I will try"

"you better Edward or you just might lose him and the right to your child"

Edward took in Esme's words and looked up at his mother vulnerable

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do " he said chocking on a dry sob

Esme took him in her arms and rubbed his back soothingly.

"love him, give him time, just be patient, ok" he nodded his head and Esme kept her hold on him.

* * *

Jacob walked downstairs after a gruelling hour of morning sickness ready to go to the Cullen house to get his first sonogram he was actually quite excited, his father couldn't make it so he was going on his own promising if he could to get pictures.

He got into his truck and started driving to forks getting queasy on the way there he pulled over to be sick after the nausea subsided he got back in his truck and continued his journey to the Cullens house.

He parked his car outside the Culen house and when up to the door before he had the chance to knock on the door it was opened by the small pixie vamp.

"I heard you coming so I thought I'd save sometime" she smiled widely at him

Jacob nodded his head is throat dry and rough from being sick.

"can I get you anything" she asked

"a glass of water if it isn't to much trouble"

"ok I'll be right back " she said as she bounced off to the Kitchen merrily

"energetic isn't she " he heard a motherly voice say

"yeah" he laughed

"Its nice to see you again Jacob how are you"

"fine and yourself"

"I'm good Jacob thanks for asking, would you like to come into the living room, whilst we wait on Carlisle"

* * *

Jacob was once more in the small hospital like room he really was begining to hate it Carlisle had the wand on his stomach and was searching for the baby Jacob held his breath waiting for the news.

"there it is" Carlisle pointed to a small part of the screen

"its tiny" Jacob whispered admiring the first image of his child

"yes it is"

"wow" Jacob said mesmerised " is there any chance I could get a few picture print offs"

"sure I'll do it for you now"

While Carlisle printed of pictures Jacob wiped the cold gunk of his stomach and pulled his t-shirt down.

"here you go" Carlisle said whilst handing Jacob over a few pictures.

"Jacob I will need to monitor your prgnancy closly I've never seen anything like this happen before and I have been doing research and am getting very little information"

"yeah thats fine, we have a visitor coming soon who may know more about it"

"oh who "

" an old friend of the family"

"brilliant well any information can only be useful"

* * *

As Jacob got to his car Edward stopped him

"hey I was wondering if we could talk"

"ok talk"

"I was, em, just wondering what is going to hap.."

Edward was interrupted by the Sequel of a girl

"Jakey " she said and ran and gave Jacob a hug Jacob picked her up and spun her round whilst laughing the rest pf the Cullen family came out to see what all the commotion was about and Edward looked on jealously as this girl got very close with Jacob.

"Its great to see you Kiba, how did you know to come here" Jake said smiling

"I saw your Dad he said you were here" she said looking him up and down "well look who grew up"

she the turned and noticed the Cullen family

"well well Hello Carlisle long time no see "

"Hello Kiba " Carlisle replied

**please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone thanks for reviewing, special thanks to twimama77 and Pace1818 who review all the time and make me incredily happy (sometimes so happy I happy dance). Hope you all enjoying the story this chapter asically explains who Kiba is and some other stuff. Hope you all enjoy.**

The rest of the Cullen family looked on wondering what was going on, who was this girl.

"I don't get it" Edward said walking up to her

"you don't smell human" he said circling her taking a deep breath

"you don't smell like a mutt" he said inhaling once more still circling around her

"you don't smell like a vampire either" he said taking one last breath and stopped right in front of her.

"what are you Kiba" he said venomously

Jacob growled at him and moved Kiba behind him Jacob looked at Edward daring him almost to challenge him. Kiba stepped in front of Jacob and whispered to him.

"would you calm it, I can handle it myself"

Jacob looked at her sheepishly "sorry"

"Its fine"

She walked up to Edward and said "I'm Kiba, I am a half and half"

"whats a half and half" shouted Emmet

"well anything thats half something and half another, in my case half human, half vampire" replied Kiba.

Looking over at Carlisle she nodded "quite a family you got here"

Carlisle laughed "yes well a lots changed in the last hundred years or so"

"it has indeed"

Esme spoke up "would you like to come in, may be we could find out more about you"

"yeah Kiba you should tell your story" Jacob said

"whatever you say Kiddo" she laughed

Everyone began to enter the house Jacob swung his arm around Kiba as the walked in they all headed into the living room and sat down. Edward still looking jealously on at the closeness of this new girl and Jacob.

"well, My name is Kiba I am 512 years old"

"so your older than Carlisle" asked Alice

"yes I am Carlisle is practically a boy compared to me" she laughed "I was born in 1498 the year Columbus discovered America well we were already here I was young at the time but the wolves were here living" she paused as if to think "they were the ones that found us the Wolfe's, a Vampire named Fletcher had raped 6 women impregnated them all, but humans aren't strong enough to survive the birth unless they are changed instantly so we basically kill our mothers at birth, we are monsters from our first breath. The Wolfe's found us and somehow found it in their hearts not to destroy us" she laughed and so did Jacob and the Cullen's. Everyone looked at her as too cary on the story.

"we were then name by them I was named Kiba which means protected, their were two other girls one named Zonta which means trusted, and Tehya which means precious, the three boys were names, Enapay which means brave, Qualetaqa which means guardian of the people and Bidziil which means he is strong, they raised us as we grew older we found more half and half's we even met more Wolfe's we lived in piece, we were a community and hurt no one we talked to very little humans rarely socialising outside our sanctuary the Wolfe's were our protectors" she paused and looked around.

"we created a council it contained the original six and the alpha and a few other wolves our word was law and noone every broke it" she looked sad " Unfortunatly one of the wolves imprinted on Tehya but she didn't return the love she was with another eventually it drove him crazy he killed her partner and accedentily her in act of rage the boys killed him"

"that's when the war started the wolves higher Archy got involved and so did the volturi so many died the volturi planned to kill us all they did not like what we were many survived but I am the only remaining from the original six, the Volturi is how I met Carlisle he backed us up helped save us."

"only in the past one hundred years have we tried to befriend the Wolfe's but we know the Quilettes very well, and when I heard of Jacob I had to come out" she laughed

"so have you seen one of these pregnancys before" Carlisle asked

"pregnancy's like it yes half and halfs and wolfs never a full vampire but I can't say it would be to different"

"maybe we should talk aout it later"

"yes later, but right now yuma should be getting home" she laughed

"ok, we'll see you guys later"

heading out the door Jacob and Kiba shouted bye.

* * *

Jacob and Kiba got back to the blacks house and went in Jacob joined his father in watching television whilst Kiba decided to make them some dinner she got in the kitchen and started to work on it making more because she knew other members of the res were liable to drop by whenever especially members of the pack.

Dinner time came and she was right most of the pack was over the set down and ate the meal that she prepared for them.

"so Kiba how long you staying" asked sam

"how you getting sick of me already" jocked Kiba

"yeah" sam jocked back

"only a week at the most I will fill Carlisle in on what to expect from the pregnancy and hang out with you guys but I will need to get home to my sorts of people"

Sam nodded and idle chit chat was what filled the rest of the dinner. The boys soon went home and Jacob went to bed early Billy decided to go over to Harry Clearwaters so Kiba cleared up and decided to get a few hours sleep.

**the word yuma means son of the chief its a native american name, also all of the names apart from Kiba are native american.**

**Please review.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all those who review and read my story I haven't updated in a few days as I have been bust I'm part of my schools Eco group and we recently had an assessment we passed thankfully and now have out 2nd green flag, so we were really happy but the days before were incredibly stressful.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter  
**

Edward sat worried he may not have anymore opportunities with Jacob he had gotten so close and then he was interrupted. He just needed a few minutes a few minutes is all it would take.

The house was odly silent it was the middle of the night and everyone was studying respective things, when there was a chap at the door, Emmet answered it and his loud voice welcoming the guest boomed through the house.

"Hello Kiba"

"Hello, sorry I don't think I caught any names earlier"

"I'm Emmet"

"its nice to meet you, is Carlisle in"

"yeah sure he's in his study, whuch is upstairs turn right and third door on the left"

"thank you"

She said and went up the stairs following Emmet's instructions and Emmet went into the living room and played wii sports with Jasper.

Carlisle hear a knock on his study door lifting his head up slightly he shouted

"enter"

"Hello carlisle"

"Kiba how nice to see you"

"thank you Carlisle, nice to see you too"

Carlisle smiled and nodded at Kiba before offering her one of the seat in front of him.

"I take it your hear to talk about young Jacobs pregnancy"

"yes, I'm leaving soon, I miss my home"

"ah, It sure is nice to call somewhere home"

"it is indeed Carlisle"

"before we get started, would it be ok if Edward came in and listened"

"sure"

Carlisle left the room to get Edward the two men came back moments later and Kiba giggled at the fastness, they both walked into the room and took a seat, Carlisle in his original, Edward in the one next to Kiba.

"so of course you heard my story yesterday Edward and Carlisle you've heard it before a few times" she said looking at both of them before continuing "well I have seen male wolfs pregnant before, but never with full vampire"

"how did it turn out" Edward asked

"fine, Nothing ever went wrong of course they face the same problems as a woman in the situation, like chances of miscarriage premature delivery, and other problems that arise in pregnancy, but really what has happened that while your together your body's have worked out who is stronger while the Wolfe's are strong vampires are always going to be a little stronger, so his body has change in order to carry children so that you can breed"

"so how did his body change with me would it have with anyone else" Edward asked

"no, your his imprint Edward, normally it pains a wolf to be away from his imprint but see he always has a part of you its like your never away but after the birth it will begin to pain him more and more you will have to spend much more time with him"

Edward nodded and smiled at the thought of spending more time with Jacob

"what about the birth how is he supposed to give birth" Carlisle asked

"an opening should appear but he could also have a c-section if he wants but it is harder since they have tough skin"

"oh, I will discuss the options with Jacob at his next appointment"

They talked for a little while more before Carlisle left to be with Esme before is shift started at seven.

Kiba asked Edward to take a walk with her they were currently walking through the woods.

"so whats this plan to get me some time to talk to Jacob"

"well its simple really he should be waking up soon and I'll phone him tell him to meet me at the cabin in the woods and when he turns up well it won't be me that's there will it"

"what if he trys to leave"

"I'll be outside and I'll look the door"

Edward laughed and the two of them continued their walk to the cabin quietly.

* * *

Edward stood quietly in the cabin waiting for Jacob to appear it had been over half an hour since Kiba had Jacob and Edward was getting anxious and worried he started to pace looking up at the clock every few seconds.

The door handle turned at opened wide, Jacob walked in and called out for Kiba.

"you, here Kiba"

The door closed behind Jacob with a slam and Jacob jumped and turned around then he heard a clicking sound walking back to the door he tried opening it but it was locked.

"Hello Jacob"

Jacob jumped again and turned around. to see Edward.

**please review also can you tell me do you want Jacob to have just the one baby, twins, triplets or quadruples thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter**

"where's Kiba" Jacob stuttered looking at Edward

"em, she's not here"

"well I kinda guessed that" said getting angry "how did the door lock"

"well you see that was Kiba"

"why would she lock the door" Jacob asked confused

"so we could talk and sort this all out"

"there is nothing to sort out" Jacob said and headed tot he door

"come on Jacob just sit down and we can talk" Edward said his eyes pleading with

Jacob thought about is hesitating whether to sit down or not, looking at Edward he went and took a seat. Edward sighed in relief and sat down next to Jacob.

"how are you" Edward asked

"fine, yourself"

"I'm good"

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes Edward didn`t know where to start,

"would you like anything to eat or drink, its still early. did you have time for breakfast this morning?" Edward asked worriedly hoping he didn't stop Jacob from having his breakfast by asking him to come out here.

"I'm fine, don't really have the stomach for breakfast this morning after seeing my dinner come" Jacob said then laughed nervously.

"you should really eat something"

"I will just not now the smell would make me sick never mind the food"

"ok, well what I really want to talk to you about is" he paused hoping Jacob would know what the rest of the sentence was

"is what" Jacob asked

"whats going to happen between us and the baby"

"well i gues I'm going to carry it inside me for the next few months and I guess we could work out a schedule if you want to be part of its life"

"of course I want to be part of its life, its my child to Jacob"

"well then we can make up a schedule"

"ok"

"ok, is that all" Jacob got up and was about to go

"no" Edward said and stood up too

"what else is there" Jacob asked confused

"I want to be in your life too" Edward said quietly

"what" Jacob said wondering if what he had heard was what he heard

"I want to be in your life too" Edward spoke louder and more confident

"as friends" Jacob asked

"as more than friends"

"I can't do this" Jacob said and scurried to the door

"what can't you do" Edward said following him

"this. we can't be more than friends"

"why not, why can't we be any more than friends Jacob give me one good reason"

"why don't you give me a reason why we should be together"

"I asked you first"

"well because " Jacob started slowly " you love Bella" he said faster " you said she was your soul mate and that you loved her that you where in love with her she was your forever you wanted to be with her forever, I can't" he said tears forming in his eyes

"you can't what" Edward asked slowly

"I can't, I can't come second to her, I can't be with you knowing you will always love her, I can't try and believe that you love me and our family knowing we will never be your second pick"

Edward moved to Jacob standing in front of him putting his hand on his cheek and wiping a lone tear with his thumb he spoke softly

"Jacob I love you"

"no, no you don't"

"I love you"

"no"

"I love you" Edward said again and pressed his lips against Jacobs their kiss slowly got more passionate before Jacob pushed him off

"stop, just stop"

hearing the soft click of the the door unlocking Jacob opened it and ran out leaving Edward to watch his retreating form.

* * *

Jacob lay in his bed silent tears falling from his eyes when he heard soft footprints make his way across the room and sit down next to him on the bed a soft hand started rubing up and down his back humming a familiar tune.

"its going to be ok" Kiba said

"he said he loved me" Jacob said through tears

"and thats a bad thing"

"I don't know"

"just think about sweetie, ok" Kiba said and Jacob nodded

"let it all out" Kiba said and continued rubbing his back

suddenly Jacob felt a nudge in his abdomen and put its hand to where he felt it. the minute his hand went on it he felt the nudge again

"is everything ok" Kiba asked worriedly

"I felt it, I felt it kick" he smiled at her and took her hand and placed it on his abdomen "can you feel it" she smiled and nodded

"yeah that's amazing "

"it sure is"

after a while Kiba left Jacobs room and he just lay their smiling with his hand on his abdomen, thinking about what the future may hold.

**please review and continue to tell me what you wish Jacob would have I will announce in the next chapter **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Edward went hunting after Jacob had left trying to clear his mind of how horrible things had went in the morning with Jacob. He soon began thinking of wave he could show his love to Jacob wondering if the mutt would ever believe him.

When he got home the next morning Alice was sitting in his room with a cheshire cat grin on her face.

"I want to help" she exclaimed

"help with what" Edward asked

"whatever your planning with Jacob"

"I don't know what I'm going to do so how can you help"

"I could help you plan it, or you could just let me plan it and it could be surprise for both of you except you would figure out because of the whole mind reading thing which is such a downer cause we can't ever surprise you because you can read our minds and find out what we are planning" Alice said not pausing the whole way through

"Alice maybe we should just leave it"

"Maybe we shouldn't" she cheered and skipped out of the room leaving Edward behind shaking his head and laughing at his sisters vanishing form.

* * *

Jacob was sitting watching day time T.V, dipping pickles in mayonnaise.

"I don't know how you can eat that" laughed Kiba

"very easily" Jacob laughed back "see you pick the pickle up" he said whilst picking up a pickle " you dip it in the mayonnaise" he said whilst oing the action " and then you put it in your mouth" he then proceeded to put the pickle in his mouth whilst Kiba giggled at him

"mmmm, yummy" Jacob smiled

"ewwww disgusting" Kiba said smiling back

The door opened just then and in walked Seth,

"Hey" he said looking at the Kiba and Jacob weirdly as they were both laughing like lunatics "whats so funny"

"he's eating pickles dipped in mayonnaise" Kiba eventually got out trying to catch her breath

"ewww Nasty" Seth giggled

"ha" Kiba said looking pointedly and Jacob and sticking out her tongue

Jacob folded his arms like a huffy two year old and faced the television pouting

"awwww Jakey its not your fault you like weird things" Seth said

"ok, do you want anything to eat Sethy" Kiba asked

"No I'm fine" Seth said and moved to sit down next to Jacob

Kiba collected the empty plates and cups from the living room and looked at the boys

"if you want anything just shout I'm going to clean the dishes ok"

"sure" both boys said eyes glued to the t.v

Jacob after a few minutes turned to Seth

"So what are you doing here"

"what can't a guy visit his friend"

"not without a hidden agenda"

"ok, I was wondering if you were coming to the bonfire tonight"

"I don't know Seth I get tired easily these days" he said patting his small bump

"I promise you can go home whenever you want its just me and the guys we miss you"

"Ok I'll try and make it ok"

"yay" Seth cheered "so I need to get back to school lunch breaks nearly over" he said and just as he passe out the door he yelled "bye"

Jacob laughed and turned back to watch the television and eat is pickles dipped in mayo.

* * *

Alice sat on the phone arranging everything to be perfect on their date she was organising for Edward and Jacob, planning everything down to detail she wondered if she should arrange the outfits too.

Jasper smiled at his overly hyper wife sending calming waves every time she got to excited or angry when the person on the other side of the phone wasn't cooperating.

* * *

Jacob sat with everyone else around the fire watching the flames grew bigger and bigger his father sat at the head telling old tales that had been passed down for generations in their tribe he watched the young children, their eyes fixated on his father hanging on his every word.

He put his hand on his abdomen and wondered if his child would do that one day sits in amazement at the quiliette stories he smiled at the thought.

Once the story was over the children went home as it was late, Emily came over and sat beside him,

"hey how are you" she said handing him a cup of hot chocolate

"thanks, emm tired"

"yeah, hows the whole being pregnant thing"

"tiring, a little annoying, but great"

"yeah" she smiled

"its started kicking"

"wow really"

"yeah actually its doing it right now" he said holding his abdomen with his free hand

Emily looked hesistant before asking "can I feel"

"sure" he placed the cup of hot chocolate bye his side and guided her hand to where the baby was kicking

"that's strange"

"yeah try feeling it inside you"

they both laughed and continued talking for a while before Jacob got to tired and went home his sleep often disrupted by the constant kicking in his abdomen.

* * *

When morning came Edward and Alice snuck over to La Push before anyone was awake and stuck a note to Jacobs window quickly leaving once their task was coplete.

"Do you really think this is going to work" Edward asked Alice

she looked at him and grinned "yeah"

they continued to get things ready

* * *

Jacob woke up tired moving to his window to open the curtains to let in some light he saw the note

**_Be ready at eight, wear something nice_**

**_ love Edward xxx_**

* * *

**Please Review please keep telling me what you want Jacob to have he should get told in the next few chapters**


	13. Chapter 13

**thanks for all the reviews. hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Jacob was ready by eight, Kiba had helped him earlier when it came to picking out a nice out fit for him to wear, he sat getting nervous it was nearly eight exactly and Edward would be here soon.

At exactly eight a note came through the front door.

_**follow the petals**_

_** Love Edward xxx**_

Jacob picked up his coat and yelled through to Kiba that he was leaving he opened the door and notice the assortment of different coloured petals. He followed the petals for about ten minutes before he reached a black car.

A man stepped out of the front seat dressed in a black suit with a black drivers hat. The man lifter his head up so Jacob could see his face. Jacob recognised him and smiled at him.

"Hello I'm Emmet and I'll be your driver this evening" Emmet said with a broad smile.

Emmet went to Jacobs door and opened it Jacob climbed in and sat down, while Emmet shut his door and sat back in the drivers seat and began driving putting on some music to fill the silence.

"So where are we going" Jacob asked.

"Oh, I can't say sir, the boss would have my head" Emmet replied and pretended to lock his lips and through away the key.

Jacob laughed and sat contently watching the passing scenery, trying to figure out where he was being taken.

After they had been driving for around haf an hour the car came to a halt outside a beautiful building which appeared to ba a restaurant, but didn't seem to be open.

"we have arrived at the destination" exclaimned Emmet

Emmet the climbed out of the car and went to open Jacobs door, once he was out Emmet shut the door and got back in the car, driving awa down the same road they had come up leaving nothing but dust in his wake.

Jacob walked up to the building where he saw a note on the door.

_**come up to the roof,  
I'm waiting **_

_** Love Edward xxx**_

He opened the stiff door and walked in noticing the stairs he climbed up them wondering which Way to turn next, he then noticed a trail of arrows and decided to follow them. Climbing up the last set of stairs he saw Edward.

"Hi " Jacob said

"Hi" Edward smiled at him "come take a seat"

Edward said as he walked over to the table and chairs pulling one of the chairs out for Jacob to sit down before sitting down himself.

"I'm so glad you came" Edward told Jacob

"well there's not much on the T.V tonight so I thought why not" Jacob joked

"what if their had been something good on" Edward asked continuing the playfull banter

"well I would be watching it and you would have went to all this efoort for nothing" Jacob laughed

"that would be a shame"

"yeah it would" Jacob agreed

"so how are you" Edward asked

"I'm ok"

"just ok"

"a little tired, didn't get a good nights sleep last night"

"why not" Edward asked sympathetically

"The baby has been kicking, deciding the best time to kick is when I want to sleep" Jacob explained

"it's began to kick" Edward asked excitedly

"emm, yeah actually just started the other day after..." Jacob stopped but Edward understanding what he meant.

"wow thats great"

"No, its great at first after loosing two nights of sleep well novelty wears off" Jacob laughed "how have you been"

"ok, I missed you"

Jacob just nodded but didn't respond, Edward quickly changed the subject onto the picnic he prepared.

"so we have" pulling tubs out a picnic basket " mac 'n' cheese" "salad""chicken""sandwiches""cakes""brownies""and some water and flavoured juice"

"but you don't eat"

"its all for you"

"wow, did you make it" Jacob asked

"no, Esme did, but hey I watched and handed her stuff"

"which of course is the most important job" Jacob joked

"it is" Edward laughed

They continued to talk and have fun as the evening grew later and later, Edward decided not to bring anything to serious up in case it ruined the perfect evening they were currently having, he was enjoying himself too much but noticed Jacob growing tired so he decided the night must come to a close.

"well, its getting late maybe we should get you home"

"sure"

They walked down the stairs in silence and went out into Edwards volvo.

"I had a really nice time tonight" Jacob told Edward

"so did I" Edward replied "we'll have to it again sometime"

"yeah we will" Jacob smiled

Edwards car stopped outside Jacobs house and said goodnight Jacob went into the house smiling about how smoothly things had went with Edward, how good things felt with him, but knew they would have to talk about the serious stuff soon.

Edward got back home incredubly happy with himself hoping the next time him and Jacob would go out would be soon.

**please review and continue to tell me what you wish Jacob to have.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews, hope you enjoy the chapter**

Jacob's mind was everywhere, wondering what was going to happen, he was so confused. He was falling in love with Edward but knew he would be safer if he didn't act on it less chance of getting hurt, Edward was still grieving over Bella it wouldn't be right to get into a relationship with him at least not for a while. Jacob mind was on overload so he decided to go for a run to clear his head.

Once he got out the house he transformed into wolf form, feeling a sharp twinge of pain in his stomach he began to run. The pain became sharper and sharper but he choose to ignore it and continued to run enjoying the cool breeze.

After running for a while he collapsed in pain, he lay in the middle of the woods, his body transforming back into a human as he held onto his stomach moaning in agony.

His agonising cries were heard by Esme who was hunting nearby with Carlisle she ran towards the moans and saw lying on the ground curled in a ball gasping in pain, naked, Jacob.

She quickly moved to his side kneeling down by his side putting her cool hand on his stomach,

"Are you ok, sweetie"

Jacob didn't reply moans were all that could be heard.

Esme looked at him worried and yelled

"CARLISLE"

Carlisle heard his wife shout and began to run to her side, in and instant he was there he looked at her kneeling by Jacob's side and the doctor in him kicked in.

"We need to get him to the house; I'll need to get him checked over"

Carlisle picked Jacob up and began running Esme close on his tail.

When they got to the house Carlisle took his straight upstairs Esme followed and began to prepare equipment Carlisle would need.

Once Carlisle had done everything in his power to help Jacob, Esme the changed Jacob into something warm, and made sure he was comfortable.

They then went down the stairs in order to let Jacob rest.

The living room was filled with their children who had heard them enter and what was going on upstairs, when they entered the room, all eyes turned on them.

"That was Jacob, what's wrong with him?" Edward asked

"He nearly lost the baby, but their both fine now Jacob is just resting" Carlisle explained

The room looked at Carlisle in shock, how could something like the happen was all on their minds, Edward to shocked to say anything was thankful when Rosalie spoke up.

"How?" She choked out

"I'm not sure, he was naked so I believe he was in wolf form so I will have to advice him not to change during the pregnancy" Carlisle said

The room sat in silence waiting for Jacob to wake up, Esme went and phoned Billy who said he'd be up as soon as Kiba came home so he could get a lift.

Jacob woke up in a strange room after his eyes adjusted to the light he realised he had been here before, remembering it was the hospital room in the Cullen house.

He tried sitting up but his stomach still hurt he winced in pain as he continued to try and sit up.

The door opened and in walked Carlisle.

"I heard you up"

Jacob nodded and looked at Carlisle

"What happened"

"Esme and I found you in the woods unconscious in a lot of pain so we brought you here"

"Is everything ok" his hands going to his stomach hoping he hadn't harmed his child.

"You almost lost them but, I did everything in my power to save you and them, everything is fine now but you will have to be incredibly careful."

"Them" Jacob asked confusedly

Carlisle smiled "Yes Jacob you're having twins"

"Twins" Jacob said softly as he looked at his bump stroking it gently

"Jacob did you transform into wolf form" Carlisle asked

"yes" Jacob replied sheepishly

"Jacob I'm going to ask you to refrain from changing during the pregnancy, I believe its what triggered the pain"

Jacob looked worried, he had nearly killed his children, he had harmed them tears began to swell in his eyes.

"I'll leave you to rest now"

Once Carlisle had left the room tears began to escape form Jacobs eyes, keeping his hand on his stomach he whispered

"sorry" to the babies.

A while later he heard a knock on the door he quickly wiped the tears away and hoped his eyes weren't to red, so there was no evidence that he had been crying.

Edward walked in a came straight over to Jacob.

"Hi, how are you"

"better"

"that's good" Edward said " I was so worried"

"we're fine"

"I'm so glad I can't believe I nearly lost you and our child" Edward sighed

"ren"

"what" Edward asked wondering what Jacob was talking about

"you said child its children"

"children, as in more that one"

Jacob looked at Edward smiling shyly and nodded.

"wow that's great"

Without realising it Edward placed his lips on Jacobs and began to deepen the kiss. Jacob soon noticed what was happening and pushed Edward off him.

"you shouldn't have done that"

"I wanted too" Edward smiled at Jacob

"you really shouldn't have done that"

Jacob said and began to get up trying to leave the room.

"Jacob get back in the bed, you need your rest"

"I'm fine" Jacob said wincing in pain

"yeah your fine that's why your in pain, don't be stupid and get back in the bed"

"now I'm stupid" Jacob said letting the hormones get the better of it.

"unless you get back in the bed yes you are"

"I think I know whats best for me"

"really, right now I don't think you do"

"I need to get out of here"

"Jacob just do what I say your going to hurt yourself and the children"

"no, because right now all I need to do is be far away from you"

"Jacob stop being so selfish and think about the babies, you trying to get out of here could hurt them"

"now I'm selfish, so whats that stupid and selfish your so sweet" Jacob said sarcastically

"Jacob just listen to me" Edward sad getting tired of the fighting

"no right now I just need to be anywhere but here"

Jacob left the room holding his stomach, and went down stairs luckily his father and Kiba had just arrived and were currently talking to the rest of the Cullens, they soon left and Carlisle ordered Jacob to be on bed rest for two weeks. Billy and Kiba both insured the Doctor that Jacob would be made to stay in bed whither he liked or not.

Edward stood up stairs sighing, wondering when things would get good with Jacob

**please review, and tell me what gender you want the twins to be**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews, hope you enjoy the chapter**

A few days later Edward had mustered the courage to appear outside the Black home, gently tapping on the dor he waited anxiously for someone to answere.

Luckily moments later Kiba appeared, opening the door she looked him up and down and said.

"what are you doing here"

"I would like to talk to Jacob" Edward replied

"I don't think thats the best idea"

"please Kiba I just want to see him"

"ok"

"really"

"yes but one raised voice and your out of here ok"

"thank you, Kiba" Edward said and raced to Jacobs room

Kiba closed the door and giggled

"Jacobs not going to be happy with you" Billy said to Kiba as she returned to sitting on the couch

"I know"

"then why'd you let hime in"

"dunno maybe I'm just a sucker for love"

"I'm still not happy with that"

"with what"

"the vampire"

"you can't choose who you love Billy, as much as it would be easier, you can't chose"

"you can say that again" Billy laughed and they bothe turned their head back to the t.v

* * *

Jacob heard a chap on his door thinking it was Kiba he told the person on the other side to Enter after a few minutes of silence, Jacob lifted his head to see who was their.

"what are you doing here Edward"

"I just wanted to see you"

"now you have so you can go now"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"what?"

"why whenever I get to close or tell you I love you do you turn the other way"

"you still love Bella"

"well yes in a way, but I love you more"

"no you don't"

"tell me Jake how do I not love you more, how do you know my feelings"

"becasue of what you said the night we spent together"

"what did I say"

"you said "you have her eyes" before you lent in a kissed me, I am just your substitute because you can't have the real thing "

"I was upset that night grieving I am thinking a lot clearer now"

"your still grieving"

"no I'm not I did love Bella but I'm _**in **_love with you"

"Edward please stop"

"no not till you admit you love me too

"Edward please your still grieving you don't know what your doing"

"Jacob stop telling me what I feel I know what I feel, I know what I feel about you"

Edward said and sat on Jacobs bed next to him

"Edward "

"Jake please admit it"

"I can't"

"why not"

"because then it will be real"

"what will be real"

"all of this, us"

"their could be an us"

"Maybe"

"I think we should try us"

"start slowely"

"sure" Edward said Warily

"so friends"

"friends" Edward repeated desperatly wanting to be more

* * *

"I hear no raise voices" Kiba said " thats a goos sign right"

"who knows Kiba who knows"

Sam walked through the door and sat down

"hows Jacob"

"shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" both Billy and Kiba replied

"why" he whispered

"Edwards upstairs with Jacob"

"why"

"wants to make things right"

"he shouldn't be allowed alone with Jacob, Jacob needs his rest"

"how do you think their going to do something thats not so restfull"

"Kiba please do not make sex innuendos about my son in front of me"

"sorry Billy" Kiba relied sheepishly

"Kiba what I meant was Edward will stress Jacob out and Jacob needs as little stress as possible"

"I know, but listen their fine"

Sam listened he could here them talking gently no raised voices no angry whispers

* * *

"Jacob"

"yes"

"do you think we will ever be together" Edward asked

"lets not think about that right now"

"ok"

Edward saw Jacob wince and imediatly got worried

"what wrong, is it the babies is something wrong, are you hurting, Jacob please answer me"

instead of an answere Jacob just giggled

"Jacob this is no laughing matter whats wrong"

Jacob continued to laugh trying to calm him self to answer

"Jacob what is so funny"

"I'm sorry Edward its just you"

"what about me"

"nothing its nothing ok"

"so whats wrong"

"nothings wrong Edward"

"Jacob you just winced"

"the babies jsut kicked too hard I'm fine"

"oh, their kicking righ now"

Jacob bit his lip and nodded

"thats good must mean their healthy the other day couldn;t have cause them to much damage"

"yeah"

Jacob took Edwars hand and Edward looked at him confusedly, watching his hand get guided over to Jacobs bump, Jacob then placed Edwards hand where he was getting kicked.

Edward sat in amazement he had felt his children kick for the first time

"magical" Edward said smiling

"yeah it is" Jacob agreed

Edward moved jis head down to Jacobd stomach and lifted his t-shits up over the bump, placing his cool lips on the bump he kissed it and then whispered

"hey babies I your daddy" moving his eyes to look at Jacob and shooting him a cheeky grin "and I love your mommy very much"

Jacob shot him an angry glare and smiled

**please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy the chapter**

A few months had passed and Jacob was now six months pregnant, he and Edward continued to be friends and not fought in a while, Kiba was returning home today saying she had been gone to long, but would return shortly after the birth.

Jacob looked down at incredibly round belly he was much bigger than someone who was six months but Carlisle assured him it was just because he was carrying twins.

Today at the appointment arranged he decided he was going to ask Carlisle the genders, he was going to go see Edward first, so that they could be together when Carlisle told them.

He was half way to the Cullen House, Kiba was driving him, they were driving in comfortable silence, listening to the radio all the way to the house

* * *

"Hey" Alice sang out walking into Edwards room

"Hello Alice" Edward laughed out "whats got you so happy"

"we finished the twins nursery here" she said giddily "do you think Jacob would let me decorate the one at his house too"

"I'm unsure Alice"

"well I'll ask him then and use my powers of persuasion to make him agree"

"you do that" Edward laughed at his sisters giddiness

"come on" she said pulling him by the arm " you've got to see it"

They appeared at one of the rooms and Alice put her hands over Edwards eyes and called on Esme to open the door they walked in and Alice took her hands off of Edwards eyes

Edward looked around the room a huge window filled on wall making the whole room light and airy, on another wall their was two mahogany wood cribs already dressed with blankets and pillows perfectly. At the pillow on each crib sat a small brown bear. Between the two cribs sat a large rocking chair, he envisioned Jacob sitting their rocking their children to sleep and smiled on the other wall was a changing table, all ready to change the first nappy. He walked over to the wardrobe already half filled with gender neutral clothes.

"you don't know the gender" Edward asked Alice

"I don't know anything when it comes to Jacob"

Edward laughed at his sisters frustration

"thank you both for doing this"

"we were very happy to do it" Esme replied "it will be nice to have children in the house"

"yeah it will" Edward agreed

* * *

Jacob and Kiba got out the car and walked to the house.

chapping on the door they didn't wait long before Rosalie opened the door,

"hey, come in"

"thanks" Jacob replied

moving into the house Rosalie spoke again

"Carlisle is in the hospital room you know where it is"

"actually I was wondering if I could talk to Edward first"

"ok I'll take you too him" Rosalie said and started going up the stairs

Kiba and Jacob followed Rosalie up the stairs when they got to the top Jacob continued to follow Rosalie, whilst Kiba went to talk to Carlisle.

* * *

"Hey Doc" Kiba said as she entered the room Carlisle was in

"Hello Kiba, where's Jacob"

"talking to Edward he will be along in a minute"

"good, I hear your leaving"

"yeah well I have my community"

"yes but your also needed here with Jacob"

"you will be able to handle it Carlisle"

"I hope so"

"It will all work out in the end"

"yeah, I hope your right, will you be back"

"yeah totally, I wanna meet these babies"

"don't we all"

"yeah Jacobs getting to the stage in the pregnancy when he's getting fed up"

Carlisle laughed and they continued to talk waiting for Jacob to appear.

* * *

Rosalie took Jacob to the Nursery where Edward was now alone. He walked in and Rosalie left them alone.

"Hi, this place is cool"

"yeah it is Alice and Esme decorated it for when the twins come up here"

Just then it dawned on Jacob the children would be splitting their time between here and his house, he wouldn't be able to be with the all the time, what if he missed out in some off their firsts because they were here. He didn't know if he could handle being away from them especially when they were young.

"Jacob you ok"

"yeah I'm fine, just spaced out I guess"

"yeah, Alice wants to decorate the Nursery at your house too, you can say no if you like, but beware she may guilt trip you"

"its fine she can do it"

"she will be happy" Edward laughed

"well anything to make her happy"

"so was their anything you wanted"

"yeah I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the appointment today, you don't have to if you don't want too, but I figured it would be nice and we could discover the genders together"

"breath Jake, I would love too"

"ok, well then we should go Carlisle and Kiba will be waiting"

* * *

Jacob was lying down on the bed his shirt lifted his swollen belly on display. Edward sat by his side, Carlisle with the wand and gel at his other side and Kiba stood at the wall on the other side of the room.

"ok, Jacob this will be cold"

Jacob shivered slightly as the gel was squeezed on his stomach

"how come they haven't created a warmer gel yet" Jacob exclaimed

The room erupted in laughter and Jacob pouted.

"ok there's baby number one sucking its thumb and theirs baby number two waving"

Jacob looked at the screen tears welling in his eyes at the sight of his children. Edward grabbed his hand and kissed it

"their beautiful Jake"

Jacob silently nodded his head

"what are the genders" Jacob asked Carlisle softly

Carlisle moved the wand around till he found the genders.

"well" pointing to the screen "baby number one is a...

* * *

Downstairs everybody was gathering they were going to tell Edwards family the genders first as Carlisle already knew and Edward was to excited to keep it in. After they told the news Jacob, Kiba and Carlisle would be going back up stairs to see if an opening was appearing. Then Jacob and Kiba went down to La Push to tell Billy, the pack and the rest of the reservation. Jasper was sending calming waves to a ver excited Alice who couldn't wait to find out what the genders were so she could go shopping for more clothes.

Esme and Carlisle sat comfortably in the love seat waiting for Rosalie and Emmet to come down stairs so everbody could be told together.

Soon Emmet and Rosalie were downstairs and sitting, the room was silent and waiting for the news.

"So" Edward began and paused "we will be having" he paused again

"would you just spit it out" Emmet said impatiently

"yes come on Edward enough with the stalling just tell us" Alice said

"well we will be having one of each"

"one of each" Esme repeated

"yes" A broad smile appeared on Edwards face " A little boy and A little girl"

"this is brilliant " exclaimed Alice " I get to shop for a boy and a girl, I can't wait"

"neither can I" Edward smiled looking at Edward

* * *

Jacob was once again on the table this time his legs were spread and in stirrups so they would stay up and Carlisle and Kiba were both looking at his privates.

Jacob couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

Kiba was pointing out a small opening under his penis to Carlisle

"this will get bigger so monitor it" she said pointing to it "of course he could have c-section but with his tough skin and fast healing it is easier natural, Its up to you Jacob"

"I think I'll do it naturally" Jacob said quietly

"ok, if you change your mind at anytime just tell me ok" Carlisle said

"I will"

"well we're all done here Jacob you can get changed out of the gown and in to your normal clothes and join us down stairs"

* * *

Jacob had come down stairs whilst Alice was having a vision

"the Volturi are coming" was all she said

* * *

**Please review **

**please check out my new story _Tomorrow is Uncertain_ its an AU/AH involving Bella and Edward **

**Summary: Bella left her home eight years ago when she was sixteen and hasn't been home since, she settled in forks and has since had a hard life. Her life is good now and she is in a happy relationship with Edward. But her past, fears and his ex love threaten to tear them apart.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the reviews, hope you enjoy**

The Volturi arriving was not a good thing, they were coming to meet Jacob and decided weither the pregnancy could coe to full term or not. They were then going to decide after the birth if the children should be able to live.

"We'll fight them" Jacob said

"You're not fighting anyone" Edward spoke to Jacob

"Why not?"

"Your pregnant"

"being pregnant doesn't make you lose your fighting skills"

"but what if you get hurt"

"I'll get hurt if they destroy my children, fighting them is a risk I'm willing to take"

"No"

"You don't get a say Edward"

"Yes I do Jacob we have been over this before while they are still in your body I get a say on anything that happens to your body"

"no you don't Edward my body, my rules"

By this time everyone else who had been in the room had left, giving the boys some privacy.

"Jacob I said no" Edward said harshly

"I don't care if you said No, you can say No until you go blue in the face it won't stop me fighting to protect my children"

Jacob stormed out angrily passed all the family that stood in the hall going outside he began to shake, Kiba followed him out.

"Jacob stop, stop, STOP!"

Jacob finally stopped and turned around to look at Kiba, still shaking with anger, she raised her hand and put it on his cheek, and stared into his eyes and he looked away.

"Look at me Jacob" Kiba begged

"you can't change, just look at me okay, just breath"

Jacobs big brown eyes looked into Kiba's he was still shaking.

"I can't fight it, I need to change"

"no, Jake. It will hurt you, you need to fight it" Kiba said "Just breath"

Jacob started taking deep breaths in and out. The shaking became less violent, until it eventually stopped. Kiba put her arms around Jacob and pulled him into a biig hug.

"I am so proud of you" she whispered

"thank you" he said back

* * *

The wolves and The Cullens were now sat in the Cullens living room, discussing ways they could over come the Volturi.

"I vote for the power of persuasion" Kiba said

"the power of persuasion" Jacob laughed

"hey don't laugh I got to keep my life through the power of persuasion"

"what you do, bat your eyelashes" Jacob said teasing her

"no, although I did try. Reasoning with them is easy"

"really" Carlisle said with a knowing tone

"ok, maybe I just made them feel less powerful and had Carlisle on my side, but we could try it I mean its technically not a full vampire and its not a vampire carrying it so they don't really have any power over it"

"really" asked Sam

"well, in my world your elders and you of course Sam because your the alpha have more authority than the Volturi"

"how we would all love to live in your world Kiba" Carlisle laughed

"but hey if that doesn't work you guys can have your fight"

"whoo hoo" all the Wolfe's, Emmet and Jasper called out.

"well Jasper could you train everyone so they are able to fight the Volturi" Carlisle asked

"sure, We'll begin tomorrow"

"Jacob I ask for you not to fight"

"I agree with Carlisle Jake"

"why"

"You can't change, and it will be easier to hurt you in Human form, you need to be safe"

"ok" Jacob said

"good" Carlisle said "Alice do you know when they are coming"

"five days"

"well then we better get prepared, we'll meet back here tomorrow" Carlisle said

* * *

Days had passed and the Volturi would be arriving tomorrow, everyone was prepared it was organized the Esme would stay with Jacob during the fight. Jacob was too tired to travel home so Edward carried a half asleep Jacob upstairs.

"Night" Edward said as he put Jacob into his bed.

He then Kissed Jacobs stomach "night Kids" before kissing Jacobs forehead

"Night Edward" Jacob said sleepily

Edward began heading out of the room until he heard "I love you Edward"

he turned round to see Jacob fast asleep, he smiled broadly and left the room.

Edward was heading back down stairs where the pack and his family was blissfully happy, until he heard

* * *

Jacob was sleeping peacefull, having an amazing dream, the children were toddlers and him and Edward were playing with them in the woods, chasing them and catching them, the children were laughing and giggling he turned to Edward and said "I love you Edward". Edward lent in and kissed Jacob, they were soon pulled out by two giggles "ewww mommy, daddy" the little girl said, and the two children ran of again. "I really wish you would stop telling them to call me mommy" Edward grinned at him playfully "why thats what you are" and with that Edward took of after the children soon Jacob followed them all laughing and smiling.

He was suddenly awoken from the great dream by the screch of the pixie

"THEIR HERE"

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**hey, thanks for all the reviews, heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

Everyone stood in the living room ready to head to the field to meet the Volturi. Jacob had come down wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"whats going on" Jacob asked still half asleep

"it seems the Volturi have come earlier than we expected" Carlisle explained

"so you guys going now" Jacob asked

"yes, we need to leave now to meet them, hopefully we'll get this over with quickly" Kiba said

Esme and Jacob said goodbye to everyone Esme walked with Carlisle right outside, leaving Jacob and Edward alone.

"so be safe" Jacob said shyly looking anywhere but Edward

"yeah, you too"

Edward moved closer to Jacob and knelt down pulling Jacobs top up slightly he placed both hands on Jacob's swollen and placed several kisses on it.

"you be good for your mommy" he laughed, while Jacob scowled.

He then stood up and placed a kiss on Jacobs forehead

"I will see you in a while, love"

Jacob nodded his head and Edward began to leave

"Edward" Jacob called

"yes"

"I lo.." Jacob stopped "don't do anything stupid"

"ok bye"

"bye"

Esme came back in the room and looked at Jacobs sad face, still staring in the direction of where Edward hust stood.

"everything okay, sweetheart" she asked sympathetically

"yeah" he sighed

Just then his stomach growled, and both Esme and Jacob laughed, and Jacob place his hands on hid swolen belly.

"sounds like the twins want to be fed, what do you want sweetheart" Esme asked

"pancakes and pickles" Jacob said with hesitation

"pickles?" Esme asked curiously

Jacob giggled "yeah, I'm addicted

"pickles it is" she laughed disappearing into the kitchen

* * *

Everyone was standing in the middle of the field on one side, the Volturi with their guard and wives. On the other the Cullen's with the wolves and Kiba.

"Carlisle my old friend" said Aro walking towards the Cullen's

"Aro" Carlisle nodded courteously

"What is this I hear of a pregnant Wolf, pregnant by a vampire, a male wolf no less2

"Yes Jacob the wolf you hear of has been impregnanted by Edward"

"Well, where is the wolf" Aro demanded

"he is at home he needs his rest and to stay clear of stress full situations like this" Kiba said her voice emotionless.

"well, well little Kiba, I haven't seen you since you fought for your own life" Aro said walking closer to er and stroked her cheek "Now your hear fighting for someone else . A creature who's ancestors betrayed you, why risk your self for someone who descends from people who where out to get you, who killed your family" Aro said trying to get a reaction from Kiba.

"well as I remember you killed some of them as well, and you definatly tried to kill me"

"It's all in the past Kiba, we were wrong about your kind"

"you could be wrong about the twins too, what do you plan to do?"

"I would like to meet the wolf"

"out of the question" exclaimed Edward

"I NEED to meet him in order for us to make our decision" Aro said harshly

"Jacob has had a difficult pregnancy, he needs little stress you coming here isn't doing anything for his health"

"then we should destroy them so it doesn't hurt him any more" said Jane

Edward hissed at her.

"since when had the Volturi care for the well being of a wolf" Kiba asked ever so innocently

"Since he is carrying half of a vampire inside hi, any slip ups from the children will reflect badly on our kind"

"you reflect badly on our kind" muttered Edward too low for even the vampires to pick up

"How about we strike a deal" asked Carlisle

"what kind of a deal" Aro asked cautiously

"if the children do slip up we will ALL pay the price"

"all of you, including the wolves, what about you Kiba will your community pay the price for these new hybrids"

"I will not force my community too but as the last one of the original six I will sacrifice myself that should be more than enough"

"wheres the confidence in the children, Kiba not willing to stake the life's of your community"

"oh, I have confidence in the children, the Cullen's all have excellent control and plus they are under the watch full eye of the wolves, but my community should be aloud the freedom they deserve I have no say in their life's"

"very well, wolves what about you, are you all prepared to end your lifes for the hybrids"

As alpha Sam spoke up "yes we are the hybrids are family, we will do anything for family" all the Wolfe's nodded their heads in Agreement.

"we shall step away to discuss your proposition"

Everyone stood watching them go far enough away so no one would here, they all stood worried for the reaction. what would be the end result. They were all prepared to fight but all were wishing that it wouldn't go that far.

After about ten minutes Aro appeared back on his own and spoke up with authority in his tone

"we will take your offer, but one slip up and that's it, you all will lose your existence, understood"

Everyone nodded in sync.

"very well, we will leave now next time we meet it better not be because their has been a slip up"

"thank you Aro" said Edward his voice full of joy that his children got to live

"yes thank you Aro" Carlisle said shaking his hand

"very well. Goodbye all"

and with that he was gone, everyone let out a sigh of relief, some awws were heard from the boys that they didn't get their fight, but all where glad the Volturi left easily. They knew if a fight had occurred it would not have been easy and several would have lost their life's.

* * *

Jacob sat clutching his stomach, Esme came into the living room with the glass of orange juice he had asked for moments earlier. He looked up at her tears brimming in his big brown eyes.

"it hurts Esme"

**please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews they make me really happy, so here's the next chapter hope you enjoy**

"Oh god there's blood" Jacob said seeing a small puddle of blood on the floor beside him he then put his had to his jeans and felt them drenched in blood

Esme held her breath worried about her control and went to Jacobs side.

"Don't worry every things going to be fine"

"I can't lose them Esme, I can't"

"you'll be fine Carlisle will be here soon you'll be fine" she said rubbing his back checking the clock.

"I'm only six months they wont survive" he said as tears fell from his eyes down his cheeks

Ten minutes had past and Jacob was growing tired, his eyes were dropping. Esme had gotten a towel to add pressure to the bleeding but he was still losing a lot of blood.

"I'm tired" Jacob said shutting his eyes fully

"you've got to stay awake, sweetheart, come on talk to me" Esme said helplessly, wishing their was something she could do.

"like what"

"what about names, have you thought of any names" she said asking the first thing that came into her mind.

"the girl" he said and paused trying to keep his eyes open

"yeah"

"will have the middle name Bella after Bella"

"that's lovely Jacob, what about first names" she heard the door open and shouted

"CARLISLE, LIVING ROOM"

She turned her head back to Jacob who was now completely unconscious and the next thing she knew, Carlisle was kneeling down at his other side, before swooping him up and taking him upstairs. Esme stayed down to greet the others.

Everyone eventually came into the living room.

"Esme, whats wrong with Jacob" Edward asked with pleading eyes before Esme could answer everyone saw the blood on the floor.

"oh, my, god, Blood" Alice said in shock

"everyone in the kitchen, until I clean this up" Esme ordered and everyone went into the kitchen.

Everyone went into the Kitchen and Esme quickly cleaned the blood of the carpet and then decided that she would have to buy a new one the carpet and discoloured and been worn down by the scrubbing.

She walked into the Kitchen and everyone was there par Kiba who she could here helping Carlisle.

"what happened" asked a distressed Edward

"everything was fine then suddenly he looked at me and said he had pain, then he noticed the blood, I tried to keep pressure on it but he was losing too much" she cried

"will he be okay" asked Seth the youngest of the wolves.

"I don't know, I really don't know" she said shaking her head.

The room went into silence, all taking in what had happened, one minute they couldn't wait to celebrate their triumph, coming straight home to tell the news. The next minute they were worried unsure what would happen next, they had just pleaded with the volturi for the babies right to live and now it was uncertain if they would ever take their first breath even without volturi intervening.

* * *

"We've just got to wait for him to wake up now" said Carlisle to the room "he's stable just now and the babies are being monitored"

"what happened doc" asked Paul

"Placental abruption" Carlisle answered

"whats that" asked Quil

"its where the pregnant person gets sudden localised pain to the abdomen, this can happen with or without bleeding unfortunately Jacob had it with bleeding which has caused more problems for him. Jacob will be on bed rest for the rest of his pregnancy, right now neither he or the babies or in distress which is good, it needs to remain that way as the babies are under 36 weeks they would have very little survival chances outside the womb, but everything seems okay"

"has anyone called Billy" Kiba asked

"No, I'll go tell him in person, the elders need to be informed of what happened with the Volturi anyway" Sam said

"I'll come with you" said Kiba the rest of the wolves nodded their heads to say they would come as well.

"Carlisle can I see him" asked a distraught Edward.

"sure son, go on ahead"

* * *

Edward walked in the room and saw Jacob lying on the bed hooked up to different things he saw a heart monitor for him and a hear monitor for the twins. He walked right over to Jacob and sat down, looking at Jacob he noticed how pale he was, it made him look so much worse his healthy tan skin looking so pale.

"Hi love, you need to wale up" he said choking up " I need you and so do the twins, so you need to be strong, when you wake up I'm going to make you mine no matter what, whither you like it or not I'm in love with you Jacob Black and we're going to be together" he looked at Jacob and stroked his soft short black hair " you are so going to complain when you wake up Carlisle has you on bed rest, I know what your thinking three months but it will all be worth it in the end, you just need to come back to me okay."

Edward just sat and watched Jacob not doing anything else but watch him breath in and out, wondering if Jacob had heard him

* * *

When Billy Black heard what had happened to his son he demanded that Kiba take him to the Cullen's house immediately to see him, on the drive up he couldn't help but worry about his son's condition, Kiba had assured him that Jacob would be fine but really no one knew what would happen.

When Billy cam Carlisle took him straight upstairs and showed him the room and left him to go in himself.

When he entered Edward immediately stood up.

"Hello sir, I'll go if you want"

"Hello Edward, it's alright you can stay"

"thank you sir"

Edward sat back down and put all of his attention back on Jacob. Billy wheeled himself to the other side and just looked at Jacob

"Carlisle said it was Placental abruption"

"yeah, we could have lost him" Edward said choking on a sob

"I know, Jacob's mother Sarah suffered from Placental abruption when she was pregnant with Jacob, she was eight months so they delivered by c-section, he was put straight to and Incubator and she was rushed to surgery to have a hysterectomy because of the excessive bleeding it was touch and go for both of them" Billy said his voice filled with emotion

"I'm sorry"

"you have nothing to be sorry for Edward, your doing all you can for him by loving him and being there for him and I can see you love him a lot"

"are you okay with that" Edward asked cautiously

"okay with what?"

"me being in love with Jacob"

"you can't help who you love Edward you can try and fight it but at the end of the day what good id that going to do anyone you'll just end up alone and miserable"

Edward chuckled

"He will wake up Edward, he's always been strong, you just got to have faith"

"I hope so" was all Edward said

**review please**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the reviews they make me incredibly happy, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It had been a week since everything happened and Edward still sat by Jacobs side holding his hand, professing his love. Everyday Edwards eyes grew blacker his family had tried to convince him to go hunting but he was adamant that he could not leave Jacobs side, not until he had woken up.

"Edward" Alice's voice rang through the room

"what is it Alice"

"I think you should go hunting"

"I can't, I need to be here"

"Edward you will be no good here if you don't eat"

Edward paused and thought just as he was about to reply Alice continued

"why don't you go hunting, I'll stay by his side until you return, I promise"

Edward looked at her and then to Jacob, thinking it would be better for Jacob if he went and hunted, he agreed and left to go hunt with Emmet and Jasper, Alice sat down next to Jacob and pulled out baby catalogues gushing over all the cute little clothes.

* * *

"Look who's finally decided to join us" exclaimed Emmet "you look like shit man"

"Thanks" Edward replied sarcastically

"You ok man" Jasper asked

"no, I'm worried about Jacob"

"He'll be fine will Alice" Jasper said

"I know, its just what if he wakes up"

"then Alice will call us"

"shit I've left my mobile at home" Edward said after feeling round his pockets

"don't worry I've remembered mine" Jasper said handing his mobile to Edward

Emmet draped his arms round the two of them before loudly saying

"Okay boys enough of the chit chat, Lets hunt!" and then he ran off.

Jasper soon followed and then Edward started running overtaking both Jasper and Emmet.

* * *

**Jacob's dream world**

Jacob was sitting one minute with his swollen belly, the next it was gone he began to panic was his dream telling him something, then he saw a figure walking towards him, Edward stood their with two little babies handing them to Jacob. Jacob stared at them so small and cute.

"Their perfect, just like you" Edward said and leaned in for a kiss.

Then they were all gone and Bella sat next to him, his swollen belly had returned.

"Hi, how are you"

"Hey, a little confused"

"confused about what "

"what this place is, what that thing with Edward was"

"this is the deciding place, the image with Edward is what will happen if you choose life"

"whats the deciding place"

"its when you are hanging on to life you can choose wither to live or die"

"then why are you here your already dead does this mean you can come back" Jacob asked excitedly hoping his friend could come back to life

"no, I'm dead, I'm just acting as a guide"

"why did you choose death?" Jacob asked sadly

"what?"

"why did you pick death? I mean you must have come to whatever this place is and choose death"

"this place is only for people hanging on, I died instantly"

"I'm sorry"

"why you didn't do anything" she laughed and Jacob joined in

"so what do I do here? I don't understand"

"I don't thin your ment to understand just observe"

"observe what? if I die what happens"

"you come to heaven with me"

"what about the twins"

"the twins come too"

"they die?" he asked saddened

"if you choose to die right now they die too" Bella explained

"and if I choose to live?"

"their are two different paths that could be taken"

"what are they"

"simple really" she said standing up looking excited she reminded him of Alice "come see"

Jacob looked at her quizzing "I need some help getting up" he said pointing to his big belly

She grabbed his two hands and hoisted him up.

"come on, come on" she said quickening the pace they were walking

"sorry if I'm slow but as I have already pointed out there is a huge bump slowing me down and stopping me do what I do normally"

"okay, sorry for going to fast but we're here, look"

He looked to where she was pointing, he saw the Cullen's and the Wolfe's, his father, harry and sue where talking to Carlisle and Esme and their were little children running around, he saw two run up to Edward shouting "Daddy" they were all smiling and laughing then he saw himself walk over to Eward his stomach prodding slightly.

"what is this?" he asked Bella

"what will happen is you choose

"choose what, Bella stop being so cryptic"

"Edward"

"what do you mean choose Edward, you love him you shouldn't be pairing him up with someone else"

"well I can exactly be with him if I am dead" she giggled "plus he loves you and you have imprinted on him, you should be together"

"what do you mean I've imprinted on him, I can't have, I don't have that feeling"

"yes you do, your just ignoring it"

"you can't ignore a feeling like that everyone knows that"

"you can becasue your trying and the fact that you are carrying a piece of him makes it easier to ignore all the feeling's but once the twins are born it will just become harder and harder to ignore"

"so what do I do"

"all you have to do is tell him you love him"

"what happens if I don't"

"come see" she said an started moving again

they got to a window and looked through he saw two children lying in beds, Edward sitting on a chair between them reading to him as he finishes the story the little boy asks "why don't you and momma live together like a family" Edward froze at the question before replying " because momma is scared" the little girl then spoke up "mommas scared of you" Edward laughed "no he's just scared of a relationship.

Bella then took his hand and they walked over to another window Jacob saw himself he lookes unwell, bags where under his eyes and he walked slowly as if he was giving up. He looked at the room it was a child's, hoked at himself who looked sad as he saw the bare beads and sighed before closing the door.

Jacob turned to Bella.

"I'm ready to wake up now"

"okay, have a great life Jacob"

"I'll miss you Bella" he went to hug her it was little hard because of his belly but they made it work

* * *

Jacobs eyes began to open shutting because the light was to bright, he managed to croak out.

"To bright"

Alice suddenly looked at him and ran over and switched the light off and walked over to him again, he managed to open his eyes fully.

"Hey, how you feeling" asked Alice

Jake signaled for water, and she poured him a glass from the jug they kept next to the bed in case he woke up. She helped him sit up, and he took the cup and had a large sip.

"what happened" Jake asked

"you don't remember" she asked sympathetically

"there was pain and blood, then it was black" Jacob said putting his hands to his stomach

"their fine and your fine, I'm going to get Carlisle and phone Edward okay." She said and walked out the room

* * *

Edward walked in the room and saw Jacob sitting up in the bed at the same time they both said

"I've got something to tell you"

**please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the reviews I love receiving them they make me really happy. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

They both laughed at the fact they had said the same thing in sync.

"you go first" Edward said wanting to hear what Jacob wanted to tell him

"no you" Jacob said finding a way to put it off

"are you sure"

"positive"

"I was just going to tell you, that you would be staying in my bed while your on bed rest. Just so your nearer to Carlisle in case of any more complications"

"Bed rest" Jacob asked confusedly

"I guess he didn't tell you"

"no he didn't" Jacob said snarly " how long for"

"till the end of the pregnancy"

"but that's three months" huffed Jacob

"I know but it will go like no time at all I promise"

"okay" Jacob said huffily

"so what did you want to tell me"

Just as Edward said it Billy and a few of the Wolfe's entered the room Jacob sighed and whispered.

"It doesn't matter"

"It's nice to see you awake son" said Billy wheeling up to the side of the bed

"nice to be awake"

"yeah man, we thought you were a goner, I was nearly going to go through your cd's and dvd's before these animals go to them" said Embry with the up most seriousness

" glad I could relieve you off the trouble" laughed Jacob

"well we're all glad your okay you and the twins" said Sam

"so am I"

"so whats going to happen now" asked Seth

"well I'm on bed rest until the end of the pregnancy and Edward told me that Dr Cullen would like me up here in case anything else happened"

"well that sounds boring" said Quil "bed rest that means you can't do nothing"

"I know, I don't think I'll survive"

"you will" Said Paul "we'll entertain you"

"yes with dance and reanacting scenes from favourite movies" exclaimed Embry

"well as much as I look forward to seeing that, I think I'll pass"

* * *

"what are they doing up their" asked Alice

"talking" Edward replied

"So you feeling better now"

"yeah, can you still not see Jacobs future"

Alice concentrated hard.

"Nope, I keep trying nothings ever coming, why?"

"I just want to know whats going to happen"

"let it suprise you"

"Alice it strikes me odd that is doesn't bother you not seeing his future"

"oh no, I absolutely hate it but Jasper keeps me calm"

"thought so" Edward laughed

they walked through to the Kitchen were Esme and Rosalie were making lunch for Jacob.

"Hi, do you think everyone else will want lunch too"

"I don't know" replied Edward

"I'll go ask" said Alice shooting off at lighting speeds

"So how's it going" Rosalie asked

"hows what going"

"Have you got the mutt head over heals in love yet or what"

"not yet"

"it will happen, just give it time" Said Esme

"and persistence he'll get tired and just say yes" said Rosalie

"thanks for the vote of confidence Rose"

"They are just leaving, so no lunch" said Alice

Just then they heard the door close and after that the heard car tyres screech.

"you wern't lying when you said they were just leaving" said Rosalie

"well lunch is done" announced Esme

"I'll take it to him" Edward said jumping at the chance to go up to Jacob

"I wouldn't have expected anything else" laughed Esme

* * *

Jacob sat up in bed eating his lunch, while Edward just sat by his side, sitting quietly contented in each others company.

"so after you finished your lunch, Carlisle is going to check you and the babies over and we're going to ove you into my room"

"okay" Replied Jacob

They didn't feel the need for conversation they were comfortable just being together.

Jacobs mind raced when would he have the guts to tell Edward was it to late, how would he react, it made worry, he hated not knowing.

"finished" Jacob said

"I'll just take this empty plates down and get Carlisle"

"okay, I'll be here"

Edward laughed before disappearing out the room with Jacobs empty plates"

* * *

"well Jacob lets see if we can get you hooked of these machines" said Carlisle as he walked in the room

Jacob now used to the procedure lifted the gown above his stomach making sure the blanket covered his bottom half. Carlisle then squeezed the gel, and moved the wand

"well they are looking healthy and I am sue we can stop keeping them under 24hour watch but Jacob if you get even the slightest pain or anything else tell me okay" Carlisle said with authority in his voice.

"I will"

"Okay I will get you all unhooked now"

Carlisle set to work on getting Jacob unhooked. Jacob just sat back relieved he didn't still have to be in this room it made him nervous he was also glad to be getting back into his clothes this gown was not flattering or manly.

"alright all unhooked I'll leave you to get changed"

Carlisle walked out of the room and Edward looked to Jacob

"do you want me to leave"

"not if you don't want to but could you turn your back"

Edward turned around so Jacob could get ready. Jacob quickly got on his clothes and sat back down on the bed trying to think of the best way to put on his socks it had been a difficult task ever since he had got his bump.

"is their a problem"

no, no, no, yes"

"what is it" Edward said coming over to Jacobs side

"I can't get my socks on"

Edward chuckled

"It's not funny"

"I'm sorry love I shouldn't laugh I know. Do you want help?"

"please"

Edward put on Jacobs socks, and tears fell down Jacobs cheek

"what is it love, whats wrong is it the babies"

"no sorry for worrying you I'm fine"

"you know you haven't answered my question, whats wrong"

"I just feel like such an invalid like I can't do anything for myself, and then I start blubbering like a baby all the time"

"that's just hormones and your not an invalid your just been waited on hand and foot because we want you and the babies to be safe, so what if you can't put your socks on, its only cause these two are stopping you" Edward said and placed kisses on Jacobs stomach.

"your so sweet, thanks for making me feel better"

"always, how about we get you to a comfier bed"

Jacob stood up to walk. and Edward stopped him.

"what do you thin your doing"

"getting up"

"why?"

"I can't exactly get out of this room without getting up"

"I'll carry you"

"no, Edward"

"Why not"

"I'm heavy"

Edward picked Jacob up bridal style

"nah, your light"

"Okay Edward you have proved your point now please put me down"

"not until we get to my room"

Edward walked to his room slowly not going to fast because he wanted to be careful with Jacob and the babies. He put Jacob in his bed and they rearranged the pillows so he could sit up straight.

"are you comfy"

"yes"

"are you sure, I'm sure I could get ore pillows. Or we could order a new bed it wouldn't come for a few days though"

"Edward I'm fine"

"good" Edward said sitting at the side of the bed.

"can I tell you something" asked Jacob shyly

"sure you can tell me anything"

"okay"

"what is it Jacob is it bad"

"no I don't think so"

"you don't think so"

"well I hope you think its good"

"can you just tell me"

"I Love you"

**please review I'm 4 reviews away from one hundred**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone I am very happy to announce I have surpassed a hundred reviews totally did a happy dance. I would like to give a huge thank you to you all for reviewing it makes my day to know you appreciate the story. **

Edward had a grin reaching from each side of his face, looking at Jacob happily he felt like he was going to explode with joy.

"really?" he asked just be sure. Hoping Jacob wasn't joking around.

Jacob grinned at him happily, nodding his head he replied

"really"

"I love you so much" Edward exclaimed.

He then lent his head into kiss Jacob but stopped before he did. Inches away from Jacobs full lips he asked,

"Is it ok to kiss you"

Shyly Jacob nodded his head and Edward pressed his lips against Jacobs starting slowly the kiss grew more passionate, until Jacob suddenly pushed Edward off him gently. Edward looked at Jacob hurt.

"I just needed to breath" Jacob said sheepishly and Edward laughed.

"Breath all you like I can kiss you whenever I want now"

Jacobs smiled at him and cheekily replies " really, who said"

"I did" replied Edward moving in to kiss him again. Moving his hands to Jacobs stomach feeling the twins kick he laughed.

"well, I think their happy"

"really, what makes you think that"

"their kicking" Edward said his hands remaining on Jacobs stomach feeling all the swift kicks and movements.

"they might be upset" Jacob said playfully knowing it was rather unlikely their unborn children were unhappy about the newly announced feelings.

"why would they be upset we're together"

"are we now, since when" Jacob asked sure they had said they loved each other an kissed but neiter one of them had mentioned anything of a relationship.

"since you said you loved me, you can't pull out now it will forever be used against you" Edward smiled teasingly

"well then I guess we're together" Jacob said in mock defeat

"I guess we are" Edward said laughing at Jacob

Moving to sit right next to Jacob, getting comfy Jacob then put is head of Edwards shoulder, Edward draped is arm around Jacob and they fell into a comfortable silence. Snuggling into each other.

"I could get used to this" whispered Jacob

"so could I" Edward smiled "what made you tell me you love me" Edward asked curiously

"Bella" replied Jacob

"If memory serves right and it does. I never forget. She was the reason you couldn't love me and apparently the reason I couldn't love you back" Edward stated confusedly how had Bella turned from a con to a pro.

"yeah, she just made me see things clearer" Jacob said smiling thinking about the dream

"really, how" Edward asked

"she came to me in a dream, while I was unconscious" Jacob explained

"what did she say"

"it wasn't really what she said it was what she showed me"

"what did she show you love"

"what life would be like without you" said Jacob sadly

"it couldn't be that bad" Edward said teasingly

"it was Edward I don't want that to ever happen" Jacob said almost frantically

"It won't love, it won't" Edward said and kissed Jacobs forehead

* * *

"Someones happy " shouted Emmet when he saw Edward into the living room with a gigantic grin on his face.

"be quiet, he's sleeping" whisper shouted Edward at Emmet not wanting to wake Jacob up from his sleep.

"why are you so happy Edward" asked Alice giddily knowing what had just happened.

"Jacob just told me he loved me, we're going to be together" Edward said his grin getting bigger if it were possible

"that's great Edward you deserve it" said Esme happy that her son was finally getting the man he loved.

"yeah, he's sleeping now, so I thought I'd give him some peace"

"well come sit, watch the film with us" said Alice looking at her brother smiling at his grin so different from his normal brooding personality.

Edward sat and watched Walk the line with his family tapping along to the beat when the songs came one, he sat restlessly waiting for Jacob to wake up so when he heard Jacob twist and turn in his sleep he left the room to go and check on him.

* * *

"Hi" said a tired Jacob rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out.

He saw Edward standing at the door just watching him with a goofy grin on his face.

"did you have a nice sleep"

"it was okay" Jacob laughed

"you look so peaceful when your sleeping"

"it seems to be all I do at the moment" complained Jacob

Edward sat down next to Jacob. Rubbing circles on the ever expanding stomach.

"I think its these two that make you sleep" moving his mouth to Jacobs stomach "are you two making momma sleep"

"would you stop calling me momma they will think that's what they have to call me"

"hate to break the news to you but you are the momma" Edward laughed

"how?"

"well the momma normally carries the babies and that's what your doing, your carrying our babies" he said stroking the stomach adoringly

Jacob just laughed it was true.

Edward then pushed Jacobs shirt up planting lots of kisses on his stomach.

"you know I'm getting a little jealous of these babies" Jacob said jokingly pouting.

"why?"

"their getting more kisses than me and their not even born" he said and stroked his stomach lovingly

"well lets try and even up the score"

Edward said and placed a kiss on Jacobs forehead then his nose he then started placing a lots of little kisses on his lips.

"your a good kisser"

"so are you, love I could kiss you all day long"

"I'll have to hold you too that"

* * *

Lying in bed in each others arms listening to music Edward whispered in Jacobs ear.

"Your Dad's here"

"are we going to tell him about us" Jacob asked Edward wondering if they were telling people about the relationship.

"only if you want, love" Edward said not wanting to push Jacob to tell his father.

"I think I will, have you told your family"

"yeah I did" Edward smiled

Just then they heard a knock on the door and in rolled Billy.

"how are you today Jacob"

"I'm great, how are you"

"life's not too bad"

"Dad I want to tell you something" Jacob said quickly

"Is it bad" Billy asked cautiously

"no, well not really" Jacob said wondering if his father would think it was bad or not

"not really" Billy said unsure

"well me and Edward have decided to be in a romantic relationship"

"that's brilliant son" said Billy happily

"what" asked a confused Jacob

"its about time you stopped denying your imprint I'm very happy for you son"

"thanks Dad"

Billy stayed for awhile talking with Edward and Jacob before going home again.

* * *

Edward had carried Jacob down the stairs so they could spend some time with his family after awhile of watching different t.v shows, Alice turned to the boys who were wrapped up in each other arms and asked.

"so when are you two going to make it official and get married"

**please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, its been like a week since I last updated this is the longest time I've taken to update so I'm sorry but I've been majorly stressed I had six tests last week three of which were on the same day and I spent so much time studying I've got more tests this week but hopefully I will update sooner. Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**3 Months Later**

Jacob sat next to his father, his nine month belly looking bigger by the second. Just last week Carlisle had let him of bed rest reminding him not to anything to excessive.

Unfortunately Edward found most things to excessive for Jacob to do and Jacob was about to scream at the over protectiveness, even getting up to go to the toilet came with a lot of questions.

But at least it was better than being on bed rest which he was in danger of being put back on at any minute although Jacob didn't see the point the babies were due any day now.

Jacob had to admit he was looking forward to this being over, right now his ankles were the size of Canada, his back was absolutely aching and he looked massive "fit to burst" as his father would say.

He had decided to go to his fathers, just so he could have room to breath and get out, being coped up in the Cullens house for the last few months was not fun.

Then there was Alice the most energetic, person, vampire he had met. She kept pushing the idea of marriage always finding a way to not so subtly bring it into conversation. He and Edward hadn't even talked about it in private since the first time it was brought up in conversation, even then it wasn't really talked fully.

**Flashback**

Edward had just put Jacob in the bed helping him get comfy, they did it all in silence until Jacob decided to speak up.

"are we going to talk about earlier" he asked looking down a little.

"talk about what" Edward said pretending not to know what Jacob was talking about.

"what Alice said, you've obviously been thinking about it you haven't said a word to me since either that or your trying to tell me something" Jacob said his hormones flaring.

"what would I be trying to tell you" Edward asked genuinely confused

"maybe you don't really want to be with me, its not even been a day can you really not stand me that much. I mean I know I'm not the easiest to handle but its not been a day it will get better" Jacob said almost pleadingly

"is that what you think love" Edward asked lovingly

Jacob turned his head away embarrassed and nodded slightly. Edward laughed a little and Jacob turned to look at him and narrowed his eyes he didn't really find this a laughing matter and was almost hurt that Edward did.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to make you think that, I just didn't want to talk about it because I thought I would make you uncomfortable. I mean you were really adamant about not getting into this relationship and now we have it so I didn't want to talk about it this early in the relationship I don't want to scare you away" Edward said before continuing " but is it something you would think of"

" maybe one day, way in the future"

"whenever it suits you love"

Edward said and kissed Jacob, not that much later Jacob fell asleep with a grinning Edward sitting next to him all Edward could think is that Jacob thought about marrying him, about being with him forever and now this Cheshire grin that had been plastered on his face just couldn't be wiped away.

**End Flashback**

Sitting next to his father he was thankful for the silence that seemed so rare but he knew Edward would soon come to collect him and his moments of tranquillity lost. The only noise was coming from the the T.V they had the game on it was nearing the end and their team was up by eight points, the game was getting good and he knew his team was going to come out on top.

When the game finished Edward still hadn't arrived, so Jacob and his father retreated to the kitchen to have some proper lunch and not just crisps and dip.

"so Jacob have you picked an names yet" asked his father starting a conversation

"yes" Jacob replied giving nothing away

"are you going to tell me"

"no, your just going to have to wait till the twins make their grand entrance in this world" laughed Jacob

"I will gladly wait"

* * *

Jacob now sat at the dining table, eating the delicious dinner Esme had made him, keeping one hand on his stomach, as if he was protecting the babies, like a mama wolf protecting he r young. Edward sat there staring at Jacob, watching everything he did with complete interest.

"would you stop staring " Jacob said as he looked up

"can't help it" Edward smiled innocently

"its creepy please stop"

"I'll try"

under his breath Jacob mumbled

"I don't know how you can't help it I look as big as a whale, completely hideous my clothes don't even fit me anymore and my ankles are swelling to the size of watermelons"

Edward heard every word and giggled

"aw love, you look amazing"

Edward stood up and moved to stand behind Jacobs chair. He bent down resting his head on Jacobs shoulder and put one hand on his rounded belly.

"you are not hideous this is beautiful you are round with our children, you are so special you carry them and keep them safe and soon they will be read to meet us so who cares if clothes don't fit you you are expanding to accommodate our children, you are carrying them and when they are here it will be thanks to you. once your finished dinner we'll go sit watch a movie and I'll give you a foot rub your ankles are swelling because your walking and standing too much the foot rub will make you feel better, also I don't think you resemble a whale at all" he laughed as he said his last sentence

"Than you" said Jacob tears in his eyes because of the beautiful things

"for what"

"making me feel better"

"always love always"

Edward bent down and kisses Jacob passionately before sitting down so Jacob could finish his meal.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock and Edward was about to go hunting with everyone else after Jacob assured them he would be fine they would be back in the morning anyway. But Edward was still wary of going he didn't want to leave Jacob on his own, arguing the point of what if anything went wrong. Jacob said all he would be doing is sleeping so not much would happen, he knew Edward had to hunt his eyes were black.

Edward gave Jacob a kiss and then his stomach two and took off into the night, Jacob just went into bed and fell asleep.

at one o'clock Jacob woke up to pains in his back and stomach he stood to get out of his bad and felt a rush of liquid hit the floor.

He started to panic the baby was coming, a contraction hit and he tried the breaths Rosalie had taught him. It was helping much the pain was really bad but it was over quickly after five minutes another one hit.

He really hoped Edward would be back soon.

**Please review and also give me Ideas for baby names I'm kinda stuck but the little girl will have the middle name bella because its already been metioned in the story. Thanks**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all the reviews wish I could update more but I'm stressed with third year exams. hope you enjoy the chapter**

Jacob's contractions became closer and more painful, breathing deeply in and out at each contraction didn't seem to help. He gripped furiously to a pillow two ruined ones lay at the side of the bed torn to shreds in previous bad contractions.

He had come to the conclusion of whoever said breathing in and out during labour would help had obviously never been in labour so would of never had to partake in this pain

Jacob had heard walking helped with the pain of a contraction so he gingerly got out of bed and walked slowly finding it hard to do when he had a contraction, not knowing if any of the Cullen's had phones with them he headed downstairs to the phone to call Sam.

But getting downstairs was a struggle when he eventually reached downstairs he went to the phone and dialled Sam's number.

"Hello" answered the tired voice of Emily

"Hi, is Sam there, its Jacob" asked Jacobs pained voice

"yeah I'll just wake him"

Jacob heard movement and distant voices then Sam's voice was clear

"Jacob whats wrong"

"I'm.... ahhhhhhhhhh" Jacob couldn't finish his sentence before another contraction hit"

"are you alright Jacob are you hurt" asked Sam's panicked voice

"I'm fine, I'm in labour" replied Jacob

"where are the Cullen's Jacob"

"hunting"

"all of them" asked Sam

"yes" replied Jacob weakly

"I'll be right there"

"thank you" Jacob said and the line went dead

* * *

Sam quickly got dresses explaining to Emily that Jacob needed help and that he had to go. Emily understood and had Sam's keys ready for when he was dressed.

Sam drove at lighting speeds slowing slightly to pass through forks and quickening up on the empty road to the Cullen's.

He parked the car and headed straight for the door knocking loudly for jacob to open it.

when the door opened he saw Jacob, he looked tired and in pain.

"how are you"

"okay"

"truthfully"

"I'm tired, I just want this over with and I'm scared"

"scared of what"

"that Edward will miss it, I don't want him to miss it" Jacob said tearfully

Sam looked at his upset friend and did the only thing he could

"I promise he'll be here"

Jacob looked up and smiled at Sam "really"

Sam nodded his head and repeated "really"

Jacob grabbed Sam's hand as another contraction hit, squeezing it hard until the contraction ceased,

"how long have you been having these contractions"

"what time is it"

"nearly seven"

"nearly seven hours"

"you should of called me sooner Jacob"

"I didn't want to bother you"

"do you want to go up stairs you might be more comfortable"

"I don't know if I will be able to climb up them"

Sam didn't say anything he just gathered Jacob in his arms bridal style and moved quickly up stairs. moving to Jacob and Edwards room he placed Jacob on the bed

"thanks ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Jacob said as another contraction hit two minutes later another one hit

"their getting closer together" panicked Jacob

"its going to be okay" Sam said soothingly

* * *

The Cullen's got back from their hunting trip and noticed their front door wide open and a unknown car outside. Edward panicked and headed straight for his and Jacobs room his family on his tail.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he heard Jacobs scream and went faster

within second he was in his and Jacobs room, he saw Jacob lying on the bed sweating looking tired and Sam besede him coaching him telling him he was doing great.

Jacob noticed Edward and smiled, Edward came further in the room Carlisle close behind

"are you okay"

"yeah I'm fin...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Edward turned round to face Carlisle panic etched across his face

"Carlisle whats happening, whats wrong"

"nothing Jacob is just in labour"

Edward sat where Sam had been, Sam now stood at the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here"

"your here nowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" another contraction hit and he gripped Edwards hand "that's all that matters"

"Jacob your contractions are very close I need to check how many centimeters dilated you are" Carlisle said

Edward helped Jacob take off his boxers which he had slipped on after his water broke, and spread his legs for Carlisle, Carlisle looked for a while and the measured with his fingers the gloves against his skin felt weird.

"well Jacob it looks like your nine centimeters dilated"

"it that good"

"yes you only have one centimetre to go before you start pushing"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, it hurts can't it happen quicker"

Carlisle laughed slightly "sorry Jacob, its the baby who's making the rules, do you know how many hours you have been in labour"

Looking to the clock Jacob saw it was just after nine in the morning

"maybe nine hours" Jacob said unsure

"I'm sorry you had to go through that on your own" Edward said sad that he has not been here

"I called sam about two hours ago he's been a great help"

Edward smiled to Sam as if to to say thank you, Sam looked at Edward and just nodded his head as if he was saying your welcome.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"its okay love just breath through it"

"it hurts Edward"

"I know love just think about our twins, they'll be here soon"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Jacob screamed squeezing Edwar hand harder

"Jacob I think its time to push" Carlisle said

Carlisle situated himself at the end of the bed in order to deliver the babies

"ok so on your next contraction, I want you to push okay"

"okay" Jacob said worriedly

"everything is going to be fine" Edward said and kissed Jacobs forehead

a contraction hit and Jacob screamed " I'm going kill you Edward Cullen for making me go through this" trying" his hardest to push"

"ok the first babys head is crowning, you need to push for me again as hard as you can"

"okay, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it hurts is it out"

"yeah Edward would you like to cut the cord"

as Edward moved to cut the cord Jacob asked

"what is it"

"its a boy" Carlisle wrapped the baby and handed it to Jacob

"he's perfect"

"he is love " placing a kiss on Jacobs and his newborn sons

"I'm tired"

"well you can't rest to long Jacob you still have a baby to come into the world" Carlisle said

Edward took hold of his son gently rocking him looking at him in awe while Carlisle called Esme who took the little boy away to be cleaned

"where did he go" Jacob asked sad that his son was no longer in the room

"Esme is just cleaning him up Jacob he'll be right back, now I need you to push on the next contraction so we can welcome your little girl into this world"

"okay "

"come on love you can do it"

on the next contraction Jacob pushed with al his might and Carlisle told him one more push and the baby would be out, on the next contraction he pushed harder and the little girl was out Edward moved to cut the cord and the little girl lay in his arms

"shes beautiful"

"she is"

Edward then got to hold his daughter before Esme then took her away to get cleaned.

"why does it still hurt "

"we have to deliver the after birth" replied Carlisle

* * *

a while later Jacob lay in a freshly made bed clean holding his two new children in his arms Edward sat on the bed next to him looking at his children in awe.

just then they heard a chap on their bedroom door and in walked

Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Sam, Billy, Embry, Quil, Paul and Seth

"hey everyone" whispered Jacob

"oh my god their so cute" squealed Alice and Edward shushed her

"they are adorable" said Rosalie

everyone else just smiled and nodded in agreement

"so what are my grandchildren names" asked Billy

**please review, I'm still taking names for the babies so please tell me your ideas**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. I have been sititng a bunch of third year exams and then entered my fourth year of high school last week, this years important we sit our standard grades in less than a year and it is 16 weeks to prelims so I'm stressed I really don't want to fail. I also was off sick a few days and had to catch up. I had trouble thinking about what to do with this chapter and would like to thank **_**Astrocam **_**for becoming my beta and helping me finish the chapter. thanks to everyone who responded saying they would be Beta and thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. thanks and well done to **_**Sesshygirl300**_**, **_**xXFreedom-ReaderXx **_**and **_**XxYoukai-KaitouxX **_**whos names suggestions are being used, thank you all for suggesting names they were all great. **

"Well, our little boy is called Sebastian Ciqala Cullen, we're going to call him Seb for short, and our baby girl is called Hope Bella Cullen," he announced, smiling at the child in his lover's arms

"Aww, Seb and Hope I like that!" Alice squealed. "Can I hold one?" she asked, looking at Jacob. He smiled and nodded his head, and she took Hope out of his arms. Edward passed Seb to Esme before sitting on the edge of the bed next to Jacob watching his family and Jacob's family, fuss over the babies.

Jacob had been quiet for a while, and Edward glanced down at him, only to see that he was smiling. He looked as though he was taking it all in while struggling to keep his eyes open at the same time. It had been an exhausting day.

Jacob snuggled into Edward, listening to the conversations going on. The debate on who was cuter came up many times, the girls were saying it was Hope because Seb would not like to be called cute, what little boy does?

They also discussed what baseball team the children would support, and when they would be aloud to go on their first shopping trip.

After being passed around by many people, Hope opened her big brown eyes while in the arms of Jasper. She looked around slightly and her lip began to quiver. Jasper looked at the two new parents and said, "She's hungry."

He then set her in Jacob's arms, and Jacob gently rocked her while Edward ran at vampire speed to get her her bottle.

Both babies were going to start out on baby formula, and if the vampiric side became more dominate they would be given animal blood mixed in with some formula.

Edward returned with two bottles and gave one to Rosalie who was currently holding Seb, he lay contendly staring at her with his big green eyes.

He handed the other to Jacob who lifted the bottle to Hope's mouth. The minute Hope had the bottle in her mouth, she sucked hungrily. Jacob giggled at his daughter and continued to feed her. The two children had completely different personalities even now at only a few hours old. Hope was louder and overly confident, while Seb seemed more relaxed and at peace.

After spending more time together, all the relatives seemed to agree that it was time to let the new parents have some alone with their newborn children.

* * *

Edward sat next to Jacob after placing Seb and Hope in the cribs that were currently in that same room. In a few days, they would move the twins into their own room.

Jacob snuggled into Edward and Edward kissed his forehead.

"Thank you," said Edward, looking down at Jacob who's eyes were closed

"For what?" mumbled Jacob, keeping his eyes shut

"For our children, you have given me the chance to be a father, something that I never thought I'd be, and you have brought children into this home no one ever thought we would ever have that so thank you, I love you," Edward finished emotionaly.

"I love you too," Jacob replied, and pressed his lips against Edward's.

Edward slowly moved on top of Jacob, bringing his mouth down to suck on Jacob's neck. Jacob tried to fight him off, not wanting to wake the children, but ended up moaning out load. He felt his member become hard under Edward. Edward noticed the hardness of his lover and smirked.

"Eager, love?" Edward cooly whispered in his ear.

"We can't," Jacob protested, remembering that Carlisle had said he wasn't aloud to have sex until he had been given the all clear, plus it was really inapropriate with the children in the room.

"I know, love," Edward said but kept on kissing Jacob.

"Please don't tease me, Edward," Jacob whispered, knowing that if they started he may not be able to stop.

Luckily for Jacob, Hope cried out. Edward slid off Jacob and went to comfort his crying daughter. Jacob sighed in relief, watching Edward rock their daughter back to sleep.

* * *

Jacob was woken up the next morning by someone shaking him. He sleepily opened his eyes and yawned, noticing Edward above him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The children need their mommy to wake up and start the day," Edward responded, smiling.

"I'm up, I'm up." Jacob climbed out of his bed.

He walked over to the cots and noticed both the children looking contendly up at him with their eyes wide open. He reached down for Seb and watched Edward pick up Hope.

"Alice has already set out their clothes for today," Edward explained, guesturing at the two little outfits which were lying neatly on the side table.

"Okay, we'll get them dressed, go down and feed them, and then start the day from there," Jacob decided, bringing Seb over to the table where his outfit was. The baby started cooing, and Jacob laughed as he dressed his son.

Once the two babies were dressed, Jacob and Edward carried them downstairs. Edward's family was awake, as usual, and Jacob's family had gone home for the night. Alice insisted that she was going to feed Hope, but Edward was being stubborn and wouldn't let her.

"Oh, Edward," Alice complained, pouting.

Edward just laughed and patted her head, taking the baby formula from the fridge, and he began feeding his daughter as he sat down on the couch.

Jacob fed his son, and once the two children were full, Edward and Jacob had a hard time making up their minds about what to do that day.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey. Sorry about the long wait I have been real busy. who else has seen eclipse I loved it and am going to see it again on tuesday. YAY!. Hope you all enjoy this chapter a big thanks goes out to my beta Astrocam as she wrote the end of the chapter, she's a brilliant beta and really helps with the story. **

It had been over a week now and Edward and Jacob had quickly fell into a routine, both familes had been a great help. Even though most of the others had left the diaper changing to the guys, they were helpful in every other aspect.

Right now Jacob was in the house alone, humming to himself as he gave Seb his bottle, expecting Hope to wake up any minute and demanded hers. Seb's big green eyes stared up at Jacob as he sucked hungrily on the bottle.

The Cullens were currently hunting as they hadn't been in days. Edward had decided he would go hunting later, as of now he was out getting breakfast for Jacob. Esme was out, and Edward wasn't exactly famous for his cooking skills. Alice had repeatedly warned Jacob to never eat something cooked by Edward unless he wanted to get sick.

Seb's bottle was now empty and Jacob lifted to him to his shoulder to burp him. It took a few minutes before a loud burp emitted from the little boy. Jacob laughed at him.

"That was a loud belch baby boy," Jacob said as he placed Seb back in his crib

Seb looked at his 'Momma' and cooed. "It was, It was a big burp!" Jacob said, gently tickling the little boy and pulling funny faces. Seb's eyes began to droop, he kept fighting it but eventually tiredness won over and the baby was sleeping peacefully. Jacob watched him contently for a moment before going downstairs and preparing Hope's bottle.

He heard Hope whimpering from downstairs and rushed up the stairs to give her her bottle. As soon as the bottle entered her mouth, she rejected it, so Jacob decided to check her nappy. He chaged it, but Hope was still screaming.

He left the room with her, sat down in the rocking chair and began to rock her. and her crying seemed to subside. Instead of stopping completely, she just had a little spit up and resumed  
screaming at the top of her lungs.

Rocking and shushing her, Jacob began to panic and worry. Why couldn't he calm his daughter down?

After five minutes, Edward had returned home he had come upstairs to see whet the kuffuffle was. He got to the top of the stairs to see Jacob desperatly trying to calm their crying daughter.

Edward walked over to Jacob, lifted their daughter out of Jacob's arms and rocked her close to his chest.

"Go eat your breakfast, love, I'll finish up here," Edward half smiled at Jacob

Jacob tiredly smiled back, and made his way downstairs. He sat on a stool at the breakfast bar picking at his food, not in any mood to eat at all.

It didn't take long for Edward to come down stairs. He sat next to Jacob and smiled.

"Something wrong with the food, love?" Edward asked kindly.

"No, just not in the mood to eat anything," Jacob replied "So, is she asleep?"

"Yeah, she's just cranky. I gave her her bottle and she was soon asleep."

Jacob just sighed miserably, wondering how Edward could do what he couldn't. He had tried everything with Hope and yet she wouldn't settle, and then Edward was with her for a few minutes and she was fine. Jacob just couldn't see where he was going wrong. Maybe it was irrational in thinking but maybe Hope just didn't like him, of course he couldn't voice his thoughts to Edward but the look and Edward's face let Jacob know he had already heard them.

"Hope loves you Jacob, she was just acting up, babies get cranky sometimes." Edward tried to console his partner.

"I know, it's just, I tried everything, and she wouldn't stop, then she stopped for you. It's just me being silly, but..." Jacob rambled, still a bit upset.

Edward had been listening to Jacob but couldn't control the urge to kiss him, so he leaned in and passionatly kissed Jacob,

With the house empty and the children fast asleep in the nursery, Edward and Jacob made their way to their own room, not stopping the kissing the entire way. Edward lay Jacob down on the bad a pulled Jacob on top of him, laying kisses on a trail from his chest to his stomach.

He lifted his head and moved his body in order to see Jacob's face, his eyes burning into Jacob's. Edward moved his lips to Jacob's neck, where he gently sucked, making Jacob moan out in pleasure,

"Do you like that?" Edward whispered, moving his hand down under Jacob's pants to the boy's hard member and slowly pumping it up and down.

"Yes!" Jacob groaned in response, unbuttoning his pants and taking Edward's busy hand in his, encouraging him to move a little faster.

Edward pumped Jacob for a couple of minutes, before removing the boy's pants fully, and straddling Jacob on his knees so that he could get in a better position. Edward pumped once, twice, then bent his head down and carefully placed his mouth around the head. Jacob twitched excitedly as Edward began licking the tip.

"Oh God, Edward!" Jacob gripped the sheets of his bed as Edward increased the licking.

Edward's tongue flicked expertly over Jacob's member, and then he brought his mouth down on the head, slowly at first of course, as a tease for Jacob. Jacob couldn't help but grow even harder as he enjoyed the pleasure his partner was giving to him. He hoped he could do the same in return.

Using his hand as well as his mouth, Edward licked and sucked and pumped, until Jacob finally lost it. He came all over Edward's hand.

"Edward..." Jacob grabbed Edward's hand and snatched it away from his sticky member. He rose so that he was now facing Edward.

Edward's amber eyes shone with emotion. "Yes, Jake?"

"I need you...inside me..." Jacob placed his hands on Edward's pants, unbuttoned and unzipped, and pulled them down, revealing the brown-haired boy's own hardened, frozen member.

Edward nodded, glad it had finally come to this again. He grabbed a small, plastic bottle of lube off the dresser, opened it, and spread the liquid on his member as Jacob turned around, his bottom facing him. Edward gently rubbed some lube on Jacob's hole, and set the bottle to the side. "Are you ready, Jake?" he asked huskily.

"Yes, please," Jacob whimpered, making sure he was in a comfortable position, knowing from experiencing it that other time, that this was going to hurt a little.

Grabbing Jake's bottom, Edward rose to his knees and pushed Jacob down so that they were level. Edward poked the tip of his member into Jacob's hole, and Jacob winced.

Jacob clenched his fists as Edward slowly pushed his member deeper. The pain was worse this time, he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because of the childbirth. Whatever the reason, Jacob could barely take the pain. He felt weak, and started shaking.

"What's wrong?" Edward pulled slowly out of Jacob, so the boy could rest for a minute.

Jacob was breathing hard. "Sorry, Edward. It...hurts."

"It's alright, baby. Don't rush. Take your time." Edward soothed Jacob, and a few minutes later, the pain lessened. Jacob felt he was ready to try again. He'd stopped shaking.

This time, it felt so much better, now that Jacob was slightly stretched. He moaned in pleasure, as Edward pushed in and out slowly. Wanting to add to the excitement, Jacob grabbed his own dangling member and, as he thrust back at Edward, he pumped himself.

"Edward, wow!" Jacob was panting as he tried to keep up with Edward's thrusts.

"Hold on, Jake! I'm about to -" Edward cut himself off as he came inside Jake.

Edward's liquid came too soon, because Jacob had been enjoying himself. He was slightly disappointed, but the warmth in his body overcame that, and he was glad that Edward had been pleasured.

**Please review and if you want leave ideas and I'll see if i can incoporate them into the story.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone please don't kill me. I know I took forever in putting up this chapter and I'm really sorry. But i have been lacking time, effort and insperation. Seriously the day needs more hours in it. This chapter isn't that good but my wonderful beta _Astrocam_ has suggested different ways I could take the story to help me with the next chapter so hopefully it shouldn't take that long. anyway the little competition thngy is still going cause so far nones entered = ( so if you want to make a trailer or postery thing for this story please do. and I'm 33 reviews away from 200 am excited a wonder if we can do it I think it may take two chapters too get 200. Hope y'all enjoy. **

Jacob woke up the next morning, expecting to find the cold body belonging to his lover next to him. Instead, he turned, and saw that Edward wasn't there. He sat up and looked around the room, and still there was no sign of Edward. He got out of bed quickly and shoved on shorts and a t-shirt, then went into the childrens nursery to see if Edward was there.

Instead he was greeted with two gurgling babies who both raised there arms in order to be carried. Picking Seb up with his right arm and Hope with his left, he giggled, as they furiously sucked on their dummies.

"You two hungry? I bet you are. Do you wanna go see if we can feed ya, eh?"

He was met by two smiley faces and began to move down stairs to the kitchen in order to warm some milk for the hungry twins.

Noticing no one down the stairs, he wondered where any of the Cullens couldbe. He heard no noises in the house, and, after feeding the twins, burping them, and of course, changing their diapers, he decided to go and visit his father. He put the twins in their car seats and buckled them in safe and sound.

The twins looked arond the car curiously, making Jacob realize that this was the first time since they had been born that they wold be in a car. He smiled at them. Both of their car seats were high enough to see out the windows, where they peered out in amazement.

Jacob settled himself in the front seat, turned on the engine, and changed the mirror to be able to see the twins.

"Ready to go to La Push and see where Mama grew up?" Jacob laughed at himself.

Even he was now referring to himself as their mother, and he was doing it more and more. He enjoyed watching Edward smirk as he said it.

Both the babies giggled and watched out the windows at the big trees. As Jacob drove down the Cullen's long driveway, he failed to notice the pair of red eyes in a tree, a pair of red eyes that were watching him.

Jacob arrived at his father's house not too much later, and went toget the babies out the car. He carried them in in their car seats and just walked through the door.

"Hey Dad, you in?" Jacob shouted.

"Kitchen, Jake!" Billy called back.

Jake entered the kitchen to see his Dad with Sam, both of them turned to see Jake, and then they saw the two babies

"This is their first time in La Push, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it is,"Jake said, and then looking down and talking to the babies, he continued. "Isn't that right, isn't it?"

Both Sam and Billy chuckled at Jacob as they watched the young boy at ease with his children.

"So, Jacob, why don't you and Sam go out with the boys, and I'll look after

Seb and Hope?" Billy suggested.

Jacob looked up at Billy skeptically. "Are you sure?" he asked, glancing down at the children.

"Yes, I'm sure, Jacob. Me and my grandchildren need sometime together."

"If you're sure," Jacob said wearily.

"Go Jacob, stop being so hesitant. They will be okay with me, I raised you and

your sisters didn't I? You guys turned out okay."

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, we're okay."

"Just go already."

"Okay, okay, we're gone," Jacob said.

Him and Sam were halfway out the door when Billy said, "Gonna start thinking you don't want me around."

Jacob and Sam started on the short walk to Sam's house from Billy's.

"So what's the latest?" Jacob asked, starting a conversation.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Sam replied cautiously.

"So there is something going on," Jacob confirmed.

Jacob stopped walking, standing dead in his tracks. Sam continued on, taking him a few moments to realize that Jacob was no longer walking by his side. Sam stopped and turned to face Jacob, thinking of words to reason with the stubborn teen.

"Jacob..." he started, but before he continued, Jacob interrupted him.

"Sam, I'm still part of the pack," Jacob said, annoyed that they were keeping secrets from him.

"I know," Sam said, nodding his head.

"So if there is a problem, tell me." Jacob said, getting more angry and hurt.

He couldn't believe that the pack, his brothers, were keeping things from him.

"I know Jacob, but...but you have just given birth to Seb and Hope. You are in no condition to fight, much less patrol yet."

"I'm fine!" Jacob spat.

"Yea, you're fine now, now that you are away from everything, now that you can

rest. What if something happened to you, Jacob?"

"Sam, stop trying to protect me. I knew what was going to happen when I became a wolf. Stop trying to avoid the subject and tell me what's going on."

"A vampire has been coming onto our lands," Sam gave in with a sigh.

"Are you sure it's not just the Cullens?"

"We would know if it was the Cullens. We know their scents, what they look

like, and, now that you and Edward are together, we broke the treaty. They're allowed on our land as are we theirs."

"Well, do you know who it was, then?"

"The red head... from before."

"Victoria?" Jacob stated, and gulped nervously.

Sam nodded and looked straight at Jacob.

"She... She's... She's the one..." Jacob couldn't finish the sentence.

"The one what, Jacob, the one what?"

"...the one that killed Bella."

"Her scent has been round the Cullen's house a lot," Sam said, mostly to himself.

"Why do you think she has come back? She got her revenge, she killed Bella. She knows she will get killed coming back. She has to want something, have something planned."

"Revenge," Sam exclaimed, not knowing that this was the reason behind Bella's death, behind the fight against the army of newborns.

"A mate for a mate," Jacob muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward killed Victoria's mate, James, then Victoria seeked revenge. She needed to avenge her true love's death. A life for a life. A mate for a mate."

"Technically, she didn't kill his mate."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Jacob, you're his mate." Sam paused for a second thinking. "So, if what you

are saying is true, if she is really seeking revenge for her mate..." he

paused again. "What if she's back for you? You are, technically, his mate."

"Thats rediculous, Sam," Jacob nervously laughed it off. "Come on, we've kept everyone waiting long enough."

Jacob jogged on ahead of Sam, thoughts of Victoria plauging his mind.

**Please review**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay, tons of stuff happening. But thats no excuse, hope you all enjoy this chapter. Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and my beta Astrocam.**

Jacob had been home for hours. He'd prepared dinner for himself, then milke for the twins, and put them to bed. He was struggling to stay awake himself. The Cullen's still weren't home, so Jacob put on a movie, but he drifted off to sleep halfway through.

In the morning, he woke up in his bed. The clock on his bedside table red 10 AM. He panicked, jumping out of bed and rushing from his bedroom into the twin's room. When he saw that neither of the twins were in their cots, he panicked again, thoughts of Victoria running through his mind.

What if it was Victoria? The red-head had been spotted around these areas. What if Sam was wrong? What if she was coming after the twins to get Edward and not him?

Jacob's mind was running wild, and so was he. He thumped quickly down the stairs, only to find the twins safely in the company of the Cullen family.

"Where's the fire?" Joked Edward when he saw Jacob standing in the doorway.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Asked Jacob, looking only at the twins to make sure they were ok.

"You needed your sleep, plus I'm sure I am adequately capable of looking after our children. There are seven of us, after all," Edward pointed out, gesturing to his family around him.

"Yeah, yeah," Jacob laughed. "Where were you yesterday anyway?"

"Hunting further up north. I left a note," Edward replied, looking curious as to why Jacob did not get the note. It was left in a place where Jacob should have easily seen it.

"Oh, I didn't get it," Jacob said, wondering what had happen to it.

Edward eyed him. "I left it on the table, in the hall."

"It wasn't there; I passed it first thing in the morning coming in to the kitchen," Jacob looked at Edward to see if he was telling the truth. Then he remembered Victoria. He didn't want to mention anything to Edward about Victoria, so he quickly thought of something to tell Edward, hoping the other boy wasn't reading his mind. "I was rushing, so it must have blown off the table in the breeze I created."

"Oh, alright," Edward didn't look too convinced but left it at that.

"Can I get you some breakfast, Jacob?" asked Esme.

"No, I'm alright. I was going to head down to La Push again." Jacob answered.

"When did you go down to La Push?" asked Esme seeing a look on her sons face, knowing if Edward had asked the question himself it may have started an argument.

"Yesterday. I realised the pack hadn't seen the twins properly since they were born, so we went down and spent the day." Jacob explained.

"That's nice," Esme smiled.

Edward stared at Jacob whilst he was talking trying to see what was making him so nervous. Nothing was coming up, and he had decided months ago not to read Jacob's mind.

"Edward?" Jacob said, turning to look at his lover.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to take the twins or do you want to spend the day with them?" Jacob asked.

"Em, I'll have them..." Edward turned to the twins and put on a baby voice, "...we'll have fun together, won't we? Yes we will, tell your mama we'll have fun." His family was looking at him and giggling.

Jacob just shook his head. "I think I'll believe you." He turned to the babies and said, "Remember to just start crying if he does that again and the sane ones will save you ok?" He leaned down and kissed both of their foreheads "Love you guys."

He started heading for the door "See you all later." Jacob heard a chorus of goodbyes before he finally left the house.

He reached La Push in no time. When he arrived at Sam's house, he noticed all the pack boys there already, with solemn looks on their faces.

Sam saw Jacob and walked towards him.

"Come walk with me," Sam said.

The two started walking. Neither of them said a word although Jacob had many questions about what had been going on at Sam's house. They continued there walk through the forest, reaching the cliff that they normally used for cliff diving and sat on a rock near the edge.

"What's going on, Sam?" Jacob asked quietly.

"We were talking about Victoria," Sam replied

"Did you just forget to tell me?" Jacob said, somewhat angered.

"No."

"So you had a pack meeting without me?" Jacob exclaimed, standing up to face Sam.

"No. Jacob, you're taking this the wrong way..."

"What other way is there to take this? You're having pack meetings without me. Either you have something to hide, or you're not wanting to include me. So which one is it, Sam? Which one is it?"

"Jake I've said it before, you have a lot on your plate."

Jacob huffed and glared at Sam with a look that said that wasn't a good excuse at all. It had been used one too many times. He was getting sick of the twins being excuses as to why he wasn't being told about pack matters. He was still part of the pack. Wasn't he? Unless Sam had made decisions about that without telling him.

Sam looked at the stubborn boy in front of him knowing that nothing he would say would get through to him. They had had this argument yesterday, and telling him he was still in a fragile condition after the birth of Seb and Hope would just add fuel to fire.

"Have you told Edward about Victoria?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"There's nothing to tell," Jacob snapped.

"Jacob you need to tell him!" Sam said authoritvely.

"As I said, there is nothing to tell. She's entered our land, that's it. Nothing else has happened." Jacob argued, warily thinking of the note that Edward had supposedly left him earlier that day.

"Has something else happened, Jacob? And don't you dare think of lying to me. I am your alpha." Sam said, a growl in his undertone

"Not much of an alpha, are you, not keeping one of your pack mates informed. I think before you try and use your alpha control on me, you should start being my alpha and involving me in the pack!" Jacob matched Sam's growl.

Edward was at his house with his family. He had just finished feeding Seb and Hope, and was currently burping Hope. Esme was burping Seb.

"Can you smell that?" asked Alice suddenly.

"What? Has Hope or Seb done something in their diapers/" Edward asked, lifting Hope's bum closer to his nose to check.

"No! It's unfamiliar, but a scent I've smelled before," Alice replied, searching for a vision.

"Intruders?" Carlisle supplied.

"Maybe..." Alice said, concentrating.

"Victoria?" suggested Rosalie.

"It can't be, we chased her all the way to Canada last night," replied Emmet.

"To be safe, I think we should check our surroundings. Emmet, Rosalie take the south side. Alice and Jasper check the north. Esme, Edward stays here with the twins and I'll go see if I can pick up a scent anywhere," Carlisle instructed.

"Ok, I'm going to go phone Jacob get him home," said Edward.

"He'll be fine with the wolves you know, Edward," Esme tried to comfort her worried son.

"I know, I'd just rather he was here with me." Edward said before going to get the phone.

**Hey everyone would seriously appreciate all your opinions. So theres a few things that Astrocam has suggest to me and I kinda know where I can take both of them, **

**a)victoria kidnaps one or both of the babies to try and lure Jacob away from the Cullens **

**b)Victoria attacks Jake when he is alone at the cullens, they come home in time to chase her away so she comes back days later they are prepared to fight. **

**also wondering if i should bring Kiba and maybe some other half'n'halfs and should victoria have an army like in eclipse. **

**please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm so sorry** I know it has been months and I wish this was an update I really do. But unfortunately I have been so busy and in one week my exams are finished so I will find time and try and write a chapter. But then there's the fact** I really don't know where I'm going with this anymore** I don't know what to write and I'm really lacking inspiration. So if anyone has any ideas send them to me and I will see if I become inspired.

**Once again really sorry**, and if you have stuck with me this long, _**much love to you**_ all and thank you for your patience.

p.s Please dont kill me


	30. Chapter 30

Hey everyone

Just a wee message to say I won't be continuing with this story. I don't know how to.

I may delete it completly depending as it has been over a year since I last updated.

once again really sorry

purplemonkey23


End file.
